Todo fuego, termina en cenizas
by Cisne Negro
Summary: "Dicen que donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. Qué razón tenían. Lo raro es, que esas cenizas, quemarán más que el propio fuego" Engaño. Mentira. Duda. Un amor y una amistad al borde de incendiarse. Un final... siempre esta relacionado a un nuevo comienzo.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo he tomado prestado algunos de sus personajes, para representar una loca idea.

* * *

**Prefacio**

Cerré la puerta de entrada lo más fuerte que pude. Agradecía profundamente que ese día Charlie trabajara hasta tarde. No sabía que le inventaría si me viera en ese estado. Sabía que le rompería el corazón cuando llegara a casa y no me encontrara ahí. Pero peor sería que tuviera que soportar y encargarse de alguien con el corazón hecho trizas. No quería que nadie sufriera por mi culpa. Yo no era así. Aunque las personas que yo creía eran las que más me querían, y a la vez yo más amaba en este mundo, me hubieran hecho todo lo contrario. Y les había importado tan poco…

Con las lagrimas rodando sin control por mis mejillas; subí como pude las escaleras, tomé la valija que se encontraba debajo de mi cama y comencé a meter toda mi ropa en ella. Las últimas imágenes que había visto antes que el río de lágrimas de dolor causadas por el más frío engaño inundara mi vista, se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, y hacían que un fuerte dolor en mi pecho creciera, cerrando mi garganta sin dejarme respirar con facilidad y algunos gemidos de tristeza mezclado con decepción y odio a mi misma se escaparon de mi boca. Nunca creí que fueran capaces de hacerme una cosa así, no entraba en las posibilidades. No así. No a mí. No ellos. No él. ¿Por qué ÉL?

Mis pensamientos no paraban de maquinar cientos de preguntas, que jamás serían respondías, mientras bajaba con dificultad las escaleras con la pesada maleta. Aunque claro, mi torpeza no iba a dejar de aparecer y menos teniendo en cuenta mi estado y que apenas podía ver lo que hacía gracias a las saladas lágrimas acumuladas en mi ojos. Tropecé en el anteúltimo escalón y caí de cara al suelo. Aunque no sentí dolor. Jamás volvería a sentirlo. La presión en mi pecho era más fuerte que cualquier otro dolor físico que pudiera sentir. Y tenía el presentimiento que no me abandonaría fácilmente.

No me moví. Me quede allí tirada, con el corazón roto en miles de pedazos, gimiendo y recordando. Pero esta vez recordaba los últimos meses, que me habían parecido los mejores de mi vida. Hasta el día de hoy. Y me preguntaba, ¿por qué? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal decepción? ¿Por qué la felicidad se empeñaba en abandonarme? Pero a quién engañaba, jamás la había merecido. El destino me había mostrado la felicidad, lo que era de verdad ser amada, tener una familia. Y así como me lo mostro, me lo quitó. Y de la peor manera posible. En realidad debería agradecer por haber sabido lo que es la felicidad. Pero el dolor de saber que jamás volvería a sentirla, de saber que nunca volvería, era más fuerte que todo lo demás.

A lo lejos, pude escuchar mi celular sonando. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí llorando desconsoladamente. Me acerqué como pude a la mesa y tome el pequeño aparato. Lo abrí y en la pantalla leí el nombre de mi supuesta amiga. Lo cerré con fuerza, como si ella pudiera saberlo y se diera cuenta lo que estaba sufriendo. ¿Cómo podía llamarme? ¿Qué es lo que pretendía? Darme la clásica historia para que yo le creyera y fuera a abrazarla y volvamos a estar como antes, como siempre. No iba a darle ni la oportunidad de hacerme dudar por un segundo. El teléfono nunca dejo de sonar, pero no me moleste en abrirlo siquiera. Me dediqué a llorar y seguir recordando, los hermosos momentos que ahora los veía grises, como una triste y fría mentira.

Llegó un momento en que el ruido se hiso molesto, y recogí el insistente celular para apagarlo y dejar de escucharlo de una vez. Pero el destino seguía empeñado en torturarme, y aliado de mi torpeza hiso que el teléfono resbalara de mi torpe mano y callera al piso, haciendo que la pantalla se abriera y revelara un nombre. Aunque este no era el mismo que el que había visto momentos atrás. No. Este era un nombre diferente e imposiblemente más doloroso que el anterior. Contuve un gemido que estuvo a punto de salir de mis labios, y una última gota recorrió mi mejilla. Recogí el celular y lo aventé con odio contra la pared, donde se rompió en cientos de pequeños pedazos. Un nuevo sentimiento se apoderó de mí completamente y no era capaz de pensar ya.

Qué irónico que ese mismo nombre que hace apenas unas horas me hacía sentir la más plena alegría y un amor incondicional, ahora sacara lo peor de mí. Pero así era mi vida, irónica y sin sentido. Cuando estaba en mi mejor momento y al fin creía encontrarle un sentido a mi inútil y patética existencia, algo sucedía que destruía toda la felicidad que antes rodeaba mi mundo.

Le escribí una pequeña nota a mi padre donde le decía que me iba por unos días. No le deje un por qué. Cuando se me ocurriera, lo llamaría y le inventaría alguna excusa. Tome la nota y la deje en la mesita del teléfono, donde sabía que la vería. Volví a agarrar mi maleta y salí de la casa. Subí mis cosas a mi camioneta, me senté en el asiento del conductor. Puse torpemente las llaves en el contacto y arranqué, dándole un último vistazo a lo que fue mi hogar los últimos meses. Pero ya no podía seguir allí. Lo poco que quedaba de mi, sería completamente destrozado si permanecía un solo día más en ese lugar. Esto era lo mejor, para todos.

Y así avancé, lejos de lo que fue mi felicidad hacia un lugar que aún no tenía nombre. Pero debía alejarme de allí. Con el corazón hecho trizas, decepcionada, dolida, engañada, enojada y con el recuerdo de una hermosa amistad y un amor, destruidos. Más que eso, era un proyecto de vida, todo un futuro tirado a la basura.

Dicen que donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. Qué razón tenían. Lo raro es, que esas cenizas, quemarán más que el propio fuego…

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Bueno este es mi primer fic. Soy una verdadera fan de esta hermosa saga y hace mucho que tengo ganas de publicar una verdadera historia.

Este primer capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga Liz (_Little. Sweet__. Vampire_, acá en ff), que ella fue la que me insistió en decidirme a publicar esto. GRCIAS AMIGA! Por todo.

Así que bueno, aquí tienen una loca idea, que espero que les guste. No voy a presionar a nadie y a empezar "Si no tengo más de… rr no subiré nuevo cap." No. Pero de verdad mi interesan sus opiniones, más que ésta es mi primer creación.

Besis Fríos.

Steph.


	2. Verde Esperanza

**_N/A (13/12/11):_ **Bueno, finalmente, y viendo el resultado del poll que estaba en mi perfil, decidí que no voy a volver a publicar la historia otra vez. Lo único que haré es actualizar los caps que ya subí (algunos errores de ortografía, una o dos frases puede que cambien) en los próximos 4 días. Y el sábado 17 (que si les interes, es mi cumpleaños :) subiré el capítulo nuevo. Así que yo les recomiendo que vuelvan a leer estos pocos caps a medida que lo actualice, para ponerse en tema nuevamente, y después podrán seguir la historia. Si aún hay alguien ahí leyendome, juro que no volveré a hacerlos esperar de la manera que lo hice antes (y que de verdad siento mucho). En fin, disfruten, y esperen al sabado!

Besos Fríos

**-B.S.**

* * *

**Verde Esperanza**

Miré por la ventanilla del avión mientras los primeros rayos del sol salían por el horizonte. Inhalé profundamente una gran bocanada de aire. Estábamos por aterrizar.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había ido a Forks. Y las circunstancias eran muy diferentes. Jamás había estado allí más de dos meses. Supongo que nunca lo consideré un hogar, más bien era una "casa de vacaciones" a la cual iba para distraerme del agitado mundo que era Phoenix. Al menos en comparación. Pero no es la clase de lugar al que me gustaría mudarme. No soy una gran fanática del frío, las nubes y la lluvia. Pero no tengo otra alternativa. Mi familia siempre se redujo a mi madre y mi padre. Y ahora era aún más pequeña.

Contuve el llanto. Ya era suficiente lo que había llorado los últimos dos días. Ya no quería derramar más lágrimas. Ella no lo hubiera querido así. Con su esencia tan vital y su energía que mantuvo hasta el último momento. No. Tendría que dejar de llorar de una vez, e intentar seguir, de algún modo con mi vida.

Seguí observando el amanecer mientras el avión descendía lentamente. Apreté con fuerza el dije que colgaba de mi cuello y cerré los ojos. Respire hondo una vez más y trate de calmarme. No quería que Charlie me viera triste. Él no tenía por qué soportarme en este estado. Además, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así que tendría que comportarme. En la noche, tendría tiempo para lamentarme sin tener que molestar a nadie.

Cuando baje del avión, intenté buscar a Charlie entre la multitud de persona que había en el aeropuerto. Venía en un avión bastante grande, así que no sería una tarea sencilla encontrarlo. En mi intento, distraída como siempre, tropecé con alguien y caí al piso. Mi torpeza no era algo nuevo. Unos fuertes y musculosos brazos me ayudaron a levantarme. Sacudí un poco mi ropa y levanté la vista, para encontrarme con un par de ojos verdes observándome.

—Lo siento, no venía prestando atención. —dijo el dueño de tan brillante mirada

—Está bien, yo también venía distraída. Gracias por ayudarme.

—No hay problema. Espero que te encuentres bien.

—Suelo caerme seguido, no es algo nuevo. —No sé de donde salió eso. ¿Desde cuándo yo hablo de mi torpeza con un completo desconocido?

Una melodiosa risa salió de sus labios. Más bien parecía música. Y me quedé como una idiota contemplando cómo reía.

—Un gusto. —dijo entre risas

—Igualmente.

Y se fue, aún sonriendo, en dirección al baño de caballeros. Su risa aún retumbaba en mis oídos, y sus pupilas esmeraldas estaban grabadas en mi cabeza. Me quedé observándolo hasta que unas pequeñas manos me tomaron de los hombros. Me sobresalté y giré mi cabeza velozmente para encontrarme con un rostro angelical que no esperaba encontrar.

— ¡Te encontré! Como siempre, yo primero. No cambias nunca, ¿verdad? —La voz de mi mejor amiga me hizo sentir una alegría que hacía tiempo no podía ni imaginar.

— ¡Ángela!— grité con emoción y salte a abrazarla muy fuerte.

Ángela es mi mejor amiga desde que recuerdo. Nos habíamos hecho amigas en el jardín de niños de Forks, antes de que mis padres se divorciaran. Y como mi papá era muy amigo del suyo, seguimos viéndonos. Ella era una de las razones por la cual cada verano venía a Forks a pasar mis vacaciones. Aunque el año anterior, no había podido gracias a la delicada salud de mi madre. Necesitaba mucho uno de estos abrazos con ella y sin duda teníamos mucho de qué hablar. Siempre fuimos muy cercanas, no contábamos todo. Era como la hermana que nunca tuve. Y agradecía que así fuera. Ella era una persona dulce y callada, muy parecida a mí. Pero a la vez, era divertida y alegre. Y con una personalidad tan única, digna de una mejor amiga.

—Bella, no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado. Me hacías muchísima falta.

—Ay, Angi, también tú me hiciste falta. Tengo que contarte tantas cosas.

—Y yo, amiga. Hace tanto que no hablamos.

—Yo estoy bien, gracias. —Cruzado de brazos, a un lado de nosotras y tratando de disimular una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se encontraba Charlie. — ¿No hay uno para mí?

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé. Ni él ni yo éramos de demostrar nuestros sentimientos. Aunque agradecía el gesto, de verdad necesitaba una muestra de cariño de mi familia. Al menos, de lo poco que quedaba de ella. Y en este momento, él era toda la familia que tenía.

—Hola Char... papá.

—Hola Bells. Te extrañé mucho aquí.

—Yo también. —Me separé un poco de él —A ambos. Pero ya basta, quiero llegar a casa. El viaje me dejó exhausta.

—Creo que deberías descansar hoy. De verdad te ves muy cansada. Supongo que no pudiste dormir muy bien en el avión. Tú y Ángela podrán ponerse al día mañana.

—Claro. Debería dormir un poco. —Mi mirada se poso directamente en la de mi amiga. Ella sabía que la razón de mi insomnio, mi aspecto cansado y las grandes ojeras que seguramente enmarcaban mis ojos, no eran causa de un mal vuelo o de no poder dormir. Pero, como siempre, ella lo comprendió.

—Y mañana por la mañana yo pasaré por ti para que vayamos a caminar un poco y almorcemos juntas, ¿te parece Bella?

—Me parece perfecto. —Contesté entusiasmada. Tenía que despejarme, y con la única que lograría hacerlo era con ella.

— ¿Necesitas que te alcancemos hasta tu casa Ángela?

—Está bien Charlie, esperaré a alguien más aquí.

Levanté una de mis cejas y le proporcione una mirada llena de preguntas a mi amiga. Ella se limitó a sonreír, saludarme con un beso en la mejilla y susurrar un "_mañana_" cerca de mi oído. Me guiñó un ojo antes de que nos separemos y yo le sonreí en respuesta. De verdad teníamos mucho de qué hablar.

En la patrulla de Charlie, me dediqué a observar el verde que abundaba en cada lugar al que miraba. Forks, además de estar siempre nublado y frío, era una especie de planeta alienígena, rodeado de un espeso y húmedo bosque. Solía molestarme mucho ese monótono color por todas partes, pero en esta ocasión el verde me recordaba a algo. Más bien, alguien. El chico del aeropuerto seguía rondando en mi cabeza. Su risa, su caballerosidad, sus ojos... Sin duda, lo más bello que había visto en mi vida.

Por dios, ¿qué rayos es lo que estaba haciendo? Pensando en alguien con el que intercambié apenas unas cuantas palabras por mera casualidad. Increíble.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Bella?—preguntó mi padre.

—Sí, todo en orden. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Nada. No es nada.

Unos minutos después, Charlie aparcó en la entrada de su... de mi casa. Aún sonaba raro llamarla así, pero tendría que acostumbrarme a la idea. Estaba tal y como siempre. Nunca cambiaba. Siempre la misma casa blanca, con tejado negro, algunas plantas al rededor y una pequeña puerta de madera oscura.

Con la ayuda de mi padre, tomamos las dos maletas con todas mis pertenencias y entramos. Dejé la valija que traía a un lado de la entrada y mis ojos divagaron por todo el lugar. Hacía mucho que no venía, pero la recordaba a la perfección. No era muy grande, pero si acogedora. Empecé a caminar por cada rincón del lugar, como si nunca hubiese estado allí, simplemente para tener una mejor y más clara imagen de lo que debía llamar hogar. Subí las escaleras y me encontré con el único baño de la casa, y luego volteé a la izquierda, para dirigirme hacia donde estaba mi habitación.

Cuando entré, me encontré con mi cama, un escritorio, mi armario vacío, la ventana con mis viejas y ya amarillentas cortinas y junto a ésta, la vieja silla mecedora en la cual me divertía mucho de pequeña. Con Ángela, siempre nos sentábamos ambas en ella y hablábamos horas y horas hamacándonos. Eran recuerdos que jamás se irían.

—Espero que te guste. No le hice muchos cambios, solo le di una pequeña mano de pintura a las paredes, que ya estaban muy mal.

—Esta perfecta papá, gracias.

—Te daré tu espacio para que te pongas cómoda y descanses. Supongo que no te molestará que vaya un rato al trabajo. Me necesitan para firmar unos papeles.

—No te preocupes. Ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer, no te preocupes por mí.

—Nos vemos en la noche, entonces. Cualquier cosa, puedes ubicarme en el celular y el número de la comisaría esta anotado abajo, al lado del teléfono.

—Está bien papá. No habrá problemas. Nos vemos.

Apenas escuché que la puerta se cerró, un gran suspiro escapó de mis labios. Examiné una vez más mi habitación y me puse a acomodar mis cosas y a guardar la ropa en el armario. El recuerdo de mi madre haciéndolo por mí cada vez que volvía de mis vacaciones en Forks, vino a mi mente y no pude evitar un par de pequeñas lágrimas que se escabulleron de mis ojos sin permiso. La extrañaba tanto. No sabía cómo iba a poder seguir con mi vida sin ella a mi lado. ¿Cómo iba a poder dormir, si sus recuerdos siempre iban a estar invadiendo mi mente y recordándome que ya no estaba conmigo? Iba a ser muy duro. Pero tendría que hacerlo, por Charlie y por su recuerdo, debía continuar.

Cuando terminé de acomodar todo me acosté en la cama. Ya no tenía fuerza para nada más, así que decidí dormir un poco. Pensaba que me costaría. Pero no fue así. Me volteé quedando con mi cara mirando hacia la ventana, en donde podía ver las copas de unos árboles en el bosque. Y entonces, el recuerdo de esas brillantes orbes y esa sonrisa que iluminaría la noche más oscura apareció en mi mente. Cerré mis ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

Aún no entendía el por qué. Y lo más probable era que jamás volviera a ver al que hoy se robaba mis sueños. Tampoco creía que fuera la solución a todos mis problemas. Pero al menos, este verde hoy me ayudaría a dormir en paz. Una pequeña esperanza.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Chica, no voy a llenar este espacio poniendo excusas y todo eso. Sólo les diré que no fue mi intención tardar tanto, pero entre el comienzo de mis clases y otras, cosas se me complicó mucho. Intentaré no tardarme tanto en el próximo.

Les agradezco de corazón a todas las chicas que me dejaron su rr en el prefacio de esta historia. Espero que este primer capi les haya gustado tanto como el prefacio y que vuelvan a dejarme un pequeño comentario para saber si les agrada.

Por ahora no estoy dando mucha información, lo sé, pero es para que la historia tenga un poco de suspenso también. No quiero dar mucha información, pero les advierto a todas, que soy amante del drama y el suspenso.

Por último quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi amiga Karmy Cullen. Ella, además de ser la primera que me dejó su review, hace poco ha pasado por una situación terrible, y ahora, se está recuperando de ello. Karmy, quiero decirte que me fui enterando de todo gracias a tu amable hermana y de verdad siento muchísimo lo que te pasó. Quiero que sepas que podes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites y que me encantaría volver a hablar con vos.

Sin más, espero poder encontrar rr's tan lindos como los anteriores.

Besiis Fríos

-B.S.


	3. Uno y uno, no siempre es dos

**Uno y uno, no siempre es dos.**

Desperté aún con esas orbes esmeraldas en mi mente. Y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Extraño.

Pero decidí dejar de cuestionarme el por qué de esto que me pasaba. Quizás así, si dejaba de hacerme tantas preguntas a mi misma sobre este misterioso desconocido, ese recuerdo se iría. ¿Realmente quería que se fuera?

Claro que sí, ¿en qué estaba pensando? De verdad tenía que dejar de hacerlo...

Lentamente salí de la cama y me estiré un poco. Miré al reloj que se encontraba sobre mi mesa de luz que marcaba las nueve de la mañana. Había dormido por lo menos, ¡doce horas! No dormía tanto desde... hace mucho. Creo que me venía bien.

Salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras. Encontré a Charlie sentado en la cocina leyendo el periódico, y con una taza de café a medio tomar sobre la mesa.

—Bueno días— Lo saludé sirviéndome una taza de café para mí.

—Buenos días. De verdad estabas cansada, no creí que fuera para tanto. Intenté despertarte anoche para la cena, pero ni siquiera te moviste. Estabas muy tranquila.

—Lo siento, creo que necesitaba un descanso y el aire de aquí me mató. —Sin contar con que no paré de soñar en toda la noche con un encantador desconocido, pensé. Pero no hacía falta que mi padre supiera eso. "_Ya basta, Bella_", me dije a mi misma.

—Por qué no desayunas algo y después le hablas a Ángela. Llamó anoche para arreglar lo que harían hoy.

—Gracias papá. La llamaré cuando termine.

—Bien. Yo me iré a la comisaría y volveré para la hora de la cena.

—Ten cuidado.

—Siempre. —Tomó las llaves de la patrulla y salió por la puerta de entrada.

Sola, otra vez. Estaba acostumbrada a estas alturas, aunque todavía no me resultaba lo más agradable. Eran los momentos en los que los recuerdos y el llanto regresaban. Así que traté de mantenerme ocupada para evitar que mi cerebro comenzara a maquinar cosas.

Me preparé algunas tostadas y me senté a desayunar. No tenía tanta hambre, así que terminé rápido. Lavé los platos, míos y los que había dejado Charlie. Cuando estaba terminando de guardar todo sonó el teléfono. Me sequé las manos y contesté después de tres pitidos.

— ¿Sí?

—Temía que aún siguieras en la cama, Bella durmiente. —Escuche la aguda voz de mi amiga del otro lado de la línea.

—Hola Ang. Estaba por llamarte. —Obvié su anterior comentario.

—Seguro. Escucha, pasaré por tu casa después de almorzar y saldremos a dar un paseo, para ponernos al día con algunas cosas. Después volveremos a tu casa para arreglarnos e iremos los tres a cenar a Seattle.

—Claro, me daré un bañ... Espera un minuto, ¿tres? —Pregunté confundida.

—Eso es parte del "ponernos al día"

—Es la segunda vez que me dejas con la intriga, querida amiga.

—Es que me gusta el suspenso. —Me dijo en un susurro, y después dejo salir una carcajada.

—Más vale que hoy me lo cuentes todo.

—Prometido. Ahora, arréglate y haz lo que tengas que hacer. A la una estaré ahí.

—Bien, nos vemos. Y más te vale que vengas con respuestas.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también.

Y se escuchó el tono vacío del teléfono. ¿En qué estaría metida esta chica? Tenía que preguntarle muchas cosas. Y también contestar. Aunque ella jamás me presionaba para que le contara mis cosas, siempre terminaba haciéndolo y llorando junto a ella. Era con la única que no me avergonzaba llorar y mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos. Buenos y malos. Era como mi sostén, no sabía qué haría si algún día llegara a faltarme.

Terminé de guardar los platos que me faltaban y subí las escaleras. Saqué unos jeans y una remera verde de mangas largas informal (juro que el color no tiene nada que ver con... bueno, quizás un poco) y unas zapatillas negras. Dejé todo sobre la cama y tomé un conjunto de ropa interior. Entré en el único baño que se encontraba al lado de mi habitación, y me metí en la ducha.

Amaba bañarme. Sentir como el agua caliente recorría mi cuerpo y relajaba mis músculos, era lo más reconfortante para mí. Mis problemas parecían desaparecer, era como si el agua se llevara consigo todo lo malo. Me daba cierta paz, y me ayudaba a dejar mi cabeza en blanco.

Pero esta vez, no estaba precisamente en blanco. En realidad, podría decirse que estaba en... verde.

Seguía haciéndolo, seguía pensando en el chico del aeropuerto. Pero no podía evitarlo, ¿qué podría hacer yo en contra de mis propios pensamientos? No tenía más sentido que siguiera intentando olvidarlo, o dejar de pensar en él, si ni siquiera estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Era absurdo, pero no había nada que hacer.

Salí de la bañera y me puse mi ropa interior. Me sequé rápidamente el cabello, me envolví en la toalla y regresé a mi habitación. Me puse la ropa que había dejado sobre la cama y me cepillé un poco la maraña que era mi pelo, en el espejo que se encontraba en la parte de adentro de la puerta de mi guardarropa. Miré el reloj que marcaba que eran las doce menos diez. Tenía un poco más de una hora antes de que llegara Ángela.

Bajé a la cocina, en donde me preparé unos fideos que encontré en la alacena. No había mucho más. Sabía que mi padre no era un amante de la cocina ni mucho menos, así que supongo que tendría que encargarme yo misma de la comida, si no quería vivir de deliverys y comida chatarra. Mañana temprano iría al supermercado a comprar los víveres necesarios.

Comí escuchando música en la radio sin apurarme demasiado, tenía bastante tiempo. La música, era otra de las cosas que amaba. No tenía, en realidad, un estilo o canción favorita, cambiaba según mi estado de ánimo. Aunque tenía algunas preferencias, como la música clásica. Sé que no es lo más normal que a una adolecente del siglo XXI prefiera ese tipo de música, pero nunca fui una chica de lo más normal, así que encajaba perfecto conmigo.

Terminé, limpié rápidamente la cocina y me senté en el living a ver la televisión hasta que llegara Ángela. No me gustaba mucho, pero quería mantener mi mente ocupada. No me quedé mirando nada, todo lo que había eran canales de noticias en donde sólo se podían ver tragedias, o programas de chimentos que se dedicaban básicamente a degradar a las mujeres y mostrar falsos amores y desamores. Estuve así unos diez o quince eternos minutos hasta que escuché que alguien llamaba con ímpetu a la puerta.

Me apresuré a llegar hasta ella y en cuanto la abrí, un pequeño cuerpo se me echó encima dándome un cálido abrazo.

—Extrañaba mucho éstos abrazos amiga. —me dijo Ángela.

—Yo también los extrañaba. Te extrañé. Muchísimo. —le contesté apretando más el abrazo. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos, pero no quería llorar, al menos no todavía. De verdad la había extrañado, y necesitaba, por fin, poder descargar todo con alguien.

—Oh, Bella, no estarás llorando, ¿cierto? No quiero que estés tiste, y sabes que puedes decírmelo todo. —Me dijo cariñosamente, separándose un poco de mí y mirándome a los ojos.

Reusé su mirada porque si no, no podría contener las lagrimas más tiempo, y una vez que comenzara, no podría parar. Tome un poco de aire y le dije:

— ¿Ya podemos irnos?

— ¿Segura que quieres que salgamos? ¿O prefieres quedarte a charlar aquí? —me contestó algo preocupada.

—Estoy lista, ¿a dónde?

—Al bosque, claro. Como en los viejos tiempos.

De niñas, nos encantaba salir a dar paseos por el bosque que se encontraba detrás de mi casa. Siempre jugábamos a las escondidas o simplemente nos acostábamos en el pasto a observar las nubes de día, y las estrellas de noche. Al pasar el tiempo, cada vez nos metíamos un poco más dentro del bosque. Ya era una costumbre entre nosotras, era como nuestro lugar especial.

—Genial. Déjame recoger mi abrigo y vamos.

—Bien, aquí te espero.

Subí las escaleras y tome una campera gruesa del armario. No me hacía falta ni mirar por la ventana para saber que estaba nublado y, por ende, frío afuera. En Forks, eso no era precisamente un misterio. Siempre estaba igual, y era casi un milagro cuando el sol se asomaba tras las gruesas nubes. Y supuse que hoy no sería la excepción.

Volví a bajar y encontré a mi amiga en el mismo lugar en donde la había dejado. Tomé las llaves, el celular, y salimos en dirección al bosque. Ya hacía bastante que no íbamos, pero jamás podría olvidarme de éste lugar, lo conocía mejor que mi propia casa.

Mientras empezamos a meternos en el espeso bosque, comencé a observar todo detenidamente. Cada hoja, árbol, roca...Estaba exactamente igual que la primera vez que habíamos venido.

—Así lo recordaba. —susurré. Pero Ángela logró escucharlo.

—Lo sé. Parece que todo el bosque fuera el mismo que hace años. Es increíble.

—Desearía que nada cambiara. — Agaché la cabeza. —Todo sería más fácil, y no habría que volver a buscar un nuevo camino. Si esto cambiara, sería muy difícil encontrar la salida. —Las lágrimas volvieron a mí, pero ésta vez no pude retenerlas. Comenzaron a caer sin control. Y antes de caer yo también al húmedo suelo, me senté en un tronco cerca de donde estábamos.

Ángela siguió mis pasos y se sentó junto a mí, acariciándome la espalda mientras yo tomaba mi cabeza con ambas manos e intentaba parar el torrente de lágrimas que abandonaban mis ojos, cruzando mi rostro y finalmente, caían para chocar contra el piso.

—Tranquila amiga. Puedes descargarte conmigo. Sé que no debe ser fácil, pero tienes que entender que no estás sola. Tu papá, yo, te queremos muchísimo y no nos gusta verte triste.

Lloré todo lo que venía conteniendo desde que había llegado ayer. Sabía que ella me escucharía y me entendería, por eso era mi mejor amiga. Siempre estaba ahí para mí, y sabía que jamás me fallaría.

Estuve así por un rato hasta que logré tranquilizarme y recomponerme de mi estado. Abracé nuevamente a mi amiga, dándole a saber lo mucho que le agradecía que estuviera acompañándome en este momento tan difícil para mí.

—Lamento eso. Pero gracias por escucharme.

—No tienes que disculparte Bells. Para eso estamos las amigas. Y sabes que siempre puedes contarme cualquier cosa que quieras. Siempre voy a estar ahí.

—Lo sé. Y gracias, por todo. —La abracé, de nuevo —Ahora, —dije sacando los rastros que habían dejado las lágrimas poco tiempo antes. —Tú tienes que contarme algo a mí, ¿verdad?

—Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que viniste. A mamá le está yendo genial en la joyería. La escuela esta algo difícil, y los...

—No empieces, —la interrumpí —no vas a lograr que me distraiga o me olvide. No puedo creer que la persona que se hace llamar mi mejor amiga, me este ocultando algo. ¡O a alguien!- dije fingiendo indignación.

Rió un poco. —No exageres. Además, lo conocerás esta noche. No vinimos aquí para charlar de eso.

— ¡¿Lo? — dije con sorpresa.

—Ya. Te di demasiada información. Confórmate hasta la noche.

—Bien, bien. No más preguntas sobre eso. Y, ¿hay algo de tu vida que si puedas contarme?

Y así nos quedamos en el bosque, charlando como cuando éramos niñas. Caminando de un lado a otro distraídamente. Sabíamos que no podríamos perdernos allí, era nuestro segundo hogar. Así que sin ninguna preocupación, me contó de las cosas que me había perdido el largo tiempo que no estuve pendiente de Forks. Me contó sobre la escuela, que por cierto tendríamos que comenzar en apenas un mes; su familia, algunos de sus compañeros de clases, entre otras cosas.

Puedo agregar, también, que todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el bosque, una parte de mi cabeza estuvo pensando en él, de nuevo. Y cada vez me sorprendía más. Me encontré sonriendo sólo por el hecho de recordar aquella sonrisa. Y Ángela también notó mi distracción en algunas ocasiones, pero logré cambiar de tema o distraerla con otra cosa. Aún no estaba lista para contarle que estaba soñando despierta con un completo desconocido. Ni siquiera yo podía creerlo aún.

Mientras charlábamos y reíamos, nos dimos cuenta de que ya eran las seis de la tarde. Así que volvimos a mi casa para cambiarnos y arreglarnos antes de que llegara quien fuera que iba a venir con nosotras a cenar.

—Nos pasará a buscar a las ocho. Tenemos que ponernos algo elegante. Aún no puedo decirte dónde vamos, y aunque sé que no te gusta todo eso del maquillaje y los tacones, has el esfuerzo por mí esta vez. —Me dijo una vez en mi habitación, mientras intentaba buscar algo que ponerme.

—Supongo que tanto tiempo apartadas hiso que te olvidaras que también detesto las sorpresas, y ya estas abusando. Quiero decir, voy a ir a un lugar que no sé cuál ni dónde es, con un chico que no conozco y mi loca amiga que ahora tiene secretos conmigo. —Le respondí con cierta gracia, aunque algo fastidiada.

—Ay, Bells, ya déjate de dramas y ayúdame con esto. En menos de dos horas tus dudas serán todas aclaradas.

Y qué razón tenía, aunque yo no lo sabía en ese momento...

Finalmente encontré un vestido que me había regalado Ángela para mi último cumpleaños, y que no había podido usar, ya que no tuve ni fiesta ni ningún tipo de celebración por la salud de mi madre. Así que creí que era perfecto para esta ocasión, ya que quizá sería la última vez que lo usara. No era una gran fanática de ponerme vestido y ese tipo de cosas.

Era un vestido de raso de un rosa pálido, recto pero con algo de vuelo al final, que me llegaba apenas un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Con dos finos tirantes que lo hacían muy cómodo y un lazo negro con dos pequeñas flores del mismo tono del vestido que le daba el toque final, alrededor de la cintura. Sencillo, pero muy bonito. Y aunque mi amiga me sugirió que lo acompañara con las armas mortales que ella suele llamar tacos, me reusé rotundamente y, en lugar de eso, me puse unas lindas sandalias bajas, color negras.

Le di a mis naturales ondas un poco mas de forma y las dejé caer a ambos lados de mi rostro, enmarcándolo naturalmente. Me puse algo de maquillaje, pero muy ligero y natural. Apenas y se notaba.

Ella, en cambio, había escogido una remera blanca strapless adornada con unos lunares negros que se hacían más pequeños desde el busto hacia la cintura, que acompañó con una pollera tiro alto, negra de raso. En la cintura llevaba un delicado cinturón celeste con un lindo moño en el centro y una evilla plateada que lo sostenía; y unos tacos no demasiado altos, plateados y decorados con el mismo strass del cinto.

Había planchado su cabello y se lo había levantado en una media colita que sostuvo con un lindo broche de strass. También se maquilló muy naturalmente pero aún así más que yo.

Ambas estábamos listas, y eran las ocho menos cuarto. Creo que fue un record. Bajamos al living y le dejé una notita a Charlie para que no se preocupara si no me encontraba en casa y que no me esperara para cenar. Sólo nos quedaba esperar.

—Oye, ¿no piensas decirme el nombre al menos? —le reproché por enésima vez. —¿Cómo quieres que me dirija a él si no sé el nombre?

—Ya basta Bella. Sólo espera unos minutos más y en cuanto cruce esa puerta te diré todo lo que quieras saber. Y mientras esperamos, iré al baño a retocarme un poco.

—Pero si acabamos de...

—Shh. —me interrumpió— Ya deja de criticar y quejarte. Pareces mi abuela.

Iba a contestarle, pero ya estaba a mitad de las escaleras y lo dejé pasar. Estaba por sentarme en el sillón, cuando escuché el timbre sonar.

Al principio creí que lo correcto sería esperar a que Ángela bajara y ella abriera la puerta, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía idea del nombre o el aspecto del hombre que tenía que dejar entrar en mi casa. Pero la paciencia no es uno de mis principales dones; y la curiosidad, en cambio, podría calificar entre los primero puestos de mi lista de defectos.

Así que tomé el picaporte de la puerta y la abrí, sin mirar siquiera quien estaba del otro lado. No tenía idea del por qué, pero estaba muy ansiosa por conocerlo. Algo extraño, pero que sería contestado apenas mirara al otro lado de la puerta...

Pero la sorpresa que me llevé al mirar al chico que estaba parado frente a mí, fue algo que jamás, y repito, JAMÁS me hubiera esperado. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente hasta casi salirse de sus órbitas. Y sin dejar de mirarnos, ambos dijimos, perfectamente sincronizados:

-¡¿Tú?

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Chicas, de nuevo perdón por la demora. Me fui afuera por semana santa y no pude subir antes. Gracias a las que dejaron coment, me encanta que les encante esta historia:)

Con respecto al cap, sé que sigo sin dar muchos detalles, pero desde el cap que viene empezará la verdadera historia. Por ahora, digamos fue todo una introducción.

Me gustaría advertirles de ciertas cosas. No quiero adelantar mucho, solo quiero decirles que soy una AMANTE DEL DRAMA, me gusta mucho el suspenso y mis finales no son de los más felices. Al menos, no en la mayoría de los casos. Creo justo que lo sepan ya desde ahora. Aunque espero que igual me sigan leyendo :)

Por último, quiero contarles que estoy MUY feliz porque ayer fui a ver Remember Me, con una de mis mejore amigas, ailu. Para las que todavía no la fueron a ve, les recomiendo que YA salgan a comprar sus entradas, fue HERMOSA, de verdad me encanto y la recomiendo al 100%. Una historia muy real, en la que podemos ver a Rob en una situación mucho más realista. Una historia increíble.

Este cap se lo dedico a mi amiga, Ailu. Gracias por estar ahí siempre amiga! Sé que puedo contar con vos. Sos mi compañera de películas, ya sabes. No importa lo lejos que estas, Eclipse venís conmigo ;) Te amoo linda!

Besiis Fríos.

-B.S.


	4. La pesadilla de una nube

**La pesadilla de una nube.**

Realmente no cabía en las posibilidades lo que estaba pasando. Era él el que ahora se encontraba en la entrada de mi casa, el que mi amiga me había estado ocultando, pero también el guapo chico de esos ojos cautivadores, esa sonrisa perfecta, que me había robado el sueño desde hacía ya dos días en el aeropuerto.

No podía dejar de observarlo con la boca entreabierta y una expresión que de seguro debía ser de lo más cómica, viéndolo desde afuera. Claro está, que en ése momento no me reía, ni mucho menos. Una de las razones por las que no podía apartar mis ojos de este chico, era que él me miraba de la misma forma en que yo lo observaba a él.

No sabía exactamente si esto se trataba de mi sueño hecho realidad o de la peor de las pesadillas. No sabía si reir o largarme a correr y no parar de llorar. Sin embargo, permanecí en un perfecto estado de shock, paralizada y sin moverme un solo centímetro.

Así de inerte fue como me encontró mi amiga al regresar (sin que yo la escuchara bajar siquiera), y sus risitas me confirmaron que la situación debía de ser muy divertida y, además, logró traerme de nuevo a la realidad.

— ¿Es que acaso me perdí de algo? ¿Ustedes ya se conocían? —rió Ángela.

— No… Bueno, si… Emm…- volvimos a decir al unísono.

— ¿Si, no?- dijo, levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, esperando por una respuesta, al menos coherente.

— En realidad…— finalmente dijo él, tratando de explicarse. Parecía ya haber entrado en razón. —Nos cruzamos hace unos días, en el aeropuerto, y me sorprendió encontrármela de nuevo.

— Con "nos cruzamos", te refieres a que ella tropezó contigo, ¿verdad? —dijo mi amiga ya al borde de la carcajada. Supuse que sería por mi cara (aún atónita y ahora, roja también), ya que la historia no tenía nada de divertida.

Él dueño de los ojos verdes me miró y sonrió dulcemente, y eso hizo que mi amiga se largara a reir aún más. En ese momento, creo que fue cuando mi cordura regresó, al menos un poco, y le dirigí una mirada envenenada a Ángela.

Cuando ella dejó de reir, y me vio dijo rápidamente —Supongo que no se presentaron aún, así que… Edward, ella es mi mejor amiga, Isabella Swan, de quien tanto te he hablado. Bells, él es Edward Masen… _mi novio._ —dijo mientras el chico la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba a él.

Después de esas palabras, el sueño realmente se convirtió en pesadilla. No podía ser verdad. El único que había logrado mantenerme apartada del mal momento que había pasado, del dolor de haber perdido a mi madre, con quien sólo me había encontrado una vez y eso había bastado para que fuera como una escapatoria de mi realidad; ahora venía a enterarme que era el novio de mi mejor amiga. Y soñé con él. En ese momento, no entendí el por qué, pero una gran tristeza y desilusión me invadió.

Supuse que mi amiga le había atribuido a mi nueva cara de asombro extremo, al hecho de que no me había contado absolutamente nada de un amorío, y que estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que tuviera un novio, y no por el quién era su pareja.

—No te conté nada antes porque no pude encontrar el momento oportuno, ya sabes…

—Bella. —la interrumpí. Alargué mi mano hacia "Edward", quien la tomó y la sacudió sonriéndome.

—Edward. Un gusto, de nuevo.

—Bien, ¿por qué no vamos para el restaurant y seguimos allí esta conversación? —dijo Ángela animada.

—Me parece bien. El auto está listo afuera, pero pónganse un abrigo que hace bastante frío.

Ambas tomamos nuestras respectivas camperas que colgaban del perchero que se encontraba junto a la puerta, y las carteras. Fui por las llaves que estaban en la cocina, y cuando regresé vi a mi amiga besando a su novio muy dulcemente. Parecían felices, y sin duda se llevaban de maravilla. Aún así, el sentimiento de tristeza se acentuó aún más, pero esta vez mezclado con algo de, ¿celos? No podía ser. ¿Por qué estaría celosa de mi amiga si apenas y había visto a su novio? Por Dios, ¿a quién quería engañar con ese cuento? De verdad estaba celosa. No tenía en realidad un por qué, pero así era.

Salimos y contemplé un hermoso auto plateado aparcado en la entrada de mi casa. Creo que nunca había visto un vehículo así en Forks.

—Algo ostentoso, ¿no crees?— me dijo mi amiga bajito.

—Es muy bonito. —le elogié. —Creo que nunca había visto un auto tan lindo por aquí.

—Él y su mamá se mudaron hace un poco más de un año apenas. Por eso no lo conocías.

Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto y dejó entrar a mi amiga. Luego, abrió la puerta trasera para ayudarme a subir a mí.

—Gracias. —le dije, y una sonrisa se dibujó instantáneamente en su rostro.

—Es un placer. —respondió, y cerró la puerta tras de mí. Los chicos de hoy en día no te abren la puerta del auto. Eso si es algo difícil de ver.

En cuanto entró, puso en marcha el auto y nos dirigimos en dirección a Seattle. Ellos no tardaron en ponerse a charlar. Reían muy abiertamente y su alegría podía contagiar a cualquiera. Menos a mí, claro, que aún seguía algo perdida por la situación. En varias ocasiones mi amiga me preguntó si me encontraba bien, y le mentí descaradamente.

Después de apenas unos treinta minutos, llegamos a un lindo restaurant, muy elegante. Un enorme cartel luminoso anunciaba "La Bella Italia". Todo parecía costoso hasta visto desde afuera, no quería imaginar lo que sería por dentro.

Estacionamos el auto en frente de la entrada y Edward nos ayudó a bajar a ambas. Nos dirigimos a la entrada, en donde nos recibió un hombre de traje quien nos acompañó hasta la mesa. Por dentro, el lugar era aún más bonito y la decoración parecía cara y muy refinada.

—El lugar es precioso. —remarqué

—De verdad que sí, Edward, te pasaste esta vez.

Él sonrió, complacido, y mi amiga le dio un cariñoso abrazo. Yo agaché disimuladamente la cabeza, no necesitaba seguir torturándome gratuitamente.

Llegó la camarera y pedimos cada uno nuestra comida. Todo parecía exquisito en el menú, pero me limité a ordenar unos ravioles de setas. No tenía mucho apetito a decir verdad.

Mi amiga y su novio hablaban muy entretenidos. Me sentía completamente de más ahí. Aunque ella trataba de incluirme en sus temas de conversación, no hacía más que acotar monosílabos sólo cuando era necesario. El resto del tiempo me encontraba sentada, con la cabeza media gacha o distraída mirando para cualquier lado que no fuera la mesa.

De repente, Ángela pidió permiso y se levantó para ir al baño. Mi cabeza giró hacia ella y mis ojos se abrieron un poco, comprendiendo que me quedaría "a solas" con Edward.

—Te acompaño. —declaré, tratando de evitarme un momento incómodo.

—No hace falta Bella. Puedo ir al baño sola. —dijo a modo de broma, y se fue en dirección a las escaleras que bajaban hacia el tocador.

En cuanto dejo la mesa, mis mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse, sin razón aparente. De verdad estaba nerviosa, ya que sentía cosas muy extrañas dentro de mí. Cosas que jamás había sentido estando con ninguna otra persona.

—Ángela me habló mucho de ti. Pero jamás mencionó que fueras tan linda. —dijo él, tratando de romper el hielo, supuse.

—Gracias. Me gustaría poder decir que ella también me ha hablado de ti, pero estaría mintiendo descaradamente. —le contesté, tratando de aparentar naturalidad.

En ese momento me animé a mirarle la cara, para no parecer descortés y una hermosa sonrisa la adornaba. —Mi madre y yo nos mudamos aquí hace poco más de un año. Con Áng, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos en la escuela. —relató. Su voz parecía del más suave terciopelo, era casi como música. _Concéntrate Bella_, me dije a mí misma

-Oh, y… ¿qué te trajo por aquí?- pregunté curiosa.

Su expresión cambió de un instante a otro, y comprendí que no debía haber hecho esa pregunta.

—Lo siento, no quise…

—Está bien. —me interrumpió. —Mi padre murió hace dos años y mi mamá quería mudarse a un lugar más tranquilo. Para poder recuperarse.

—Lo siento. —repetí. — Yo…

—Ángela me habló de lo de tu madre. También lo siento. —Se apresuró a decir y agradecí en el alma que mi amiga le haya contado. Aún no me era fácil hablar de ello, pero con él me sentía completamente segura, como si nada pudiera pasarme a su lado.

Edward tomó mi mano por encima de la mesa y la acarició demostrándome su apoyo. Una corriente eléctrica navegó por todas mis cavidades nerviosas, y me inundó una sensación de paz. Lo miré a los ojos y le regalé una sonrisa, la primera en toda la noche, demostrándole mi gratitud.

En ese momento, Ángela se sentó en su silla. No había notado siquiera que se había acercado. Estaba completamente sumida en Edward para notar cualquier otro movimiento.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? —preguntó sonriente. Parecía que había notado que las cosas estaban más tranquilas ahora.

La velada transcurrió mucho menos tensa desde ahí. Aún me sentía algo incómoda en ocasiones, pero mucho menos que antes. Hablamos de todo un poco y hasta pude reírme con ellos.

Cada tanto, cruzaba algunas miradas con Edward, y no podía evitar sonrojarme. Bajaba la cabeza y mordía mi labio inferior, como si eso ayudara a disminuir el tono rojizo de mis mejillas. Desde el primer día que lo había visto, no podía parar de pensar en él. Sin saber nada, ni su nombre, ni de dónde venía, ni si tenía novia…

Y ahora que sabía algunas cosas sobre él, menos podía parar de pensar. Ni siquiera sabiendo, también, que era la pareja de mi mejor amiga. A veces hasta llegaba a olvidarme de ese pequeño detalle, ya que no hablamos nada de su vida amorosa ni nada que se refiriera a ello. Sólo me contaron como se había conocido en la cafetería de la escuela; a la cual, cabe mencionar, entraríamos en apenas un mes para cursar nuestro último año.

Terminamos de comer, y Edward pagó la comida de los tres. No nos dejo, ni a Ángela ni a mí pagar un sólo centavo, a pesar de que ambas insistimos. Era entendible y muy tierno que le pagara la cena a su novia pero, ¿a mí? Que apenas nos habíamos conocido y no éramos nada… Era más tierno aún.

La casa de mi amiga quedaba antes que la mía al volver, así que Edward la dejó a ella primero. Paramos en frente de ésta y ellos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que me pareció algo extraño. Ángela y yo bajamos del auto y le di un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Te has divertido algo hoy?

—Si amiga, gracias.

—Y ahora que ya no te oculto nada… supongo que no me odias.

—Mmm, supongo. —Nos reímos.

—Bien, te llamaré mañana. Tenemos que aprovechar lo que nos queda del verano. —me dijo con entusiasmo.

—Claro, nos vemos. —le di un beso y entró en su casa. No había caído en la cuenta de que ahora Edward me llevaría hasta mi casa. Eran apenas unas quince cuadras, pero ahora si estaríamos solos.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Edward con la puerta del copiloto abierta para mí. Subí, y antes de que él entrara en el auto, tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, respiré hondo y solté el aire bruscamente. Aún así, no estaba para nada tranquila.

Había notado que Edward conducía muy velozmente cuando fuimos hacia el restaurant y hasta la casa de Ángela. De verdad rápido. Pero ahora, el brillante Volvo no superaba los 90 kilómetros.

—Y… ¿cómo la has pasado hoy?—preguntó cortésmente.

—Muy bien. —No pude evitar sonreírle.—¿Y tú?

—De maravilla. —contestó, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

No pude sostener por mucho su mirada. Era demasiado profunda, atrapante. Pero tuve que recordarme a mí misma que ese hombre tenía dueña y, casualmente, esa dueña era mi mejor amiga. Así que bajé la cabeza y mordí mi labio inferior, por vigésima vez esa noche.

—Sabes, me encantó conocerte. Eres diferente a la mayoría de las chicas del instituto.

—Pues, ya no hay muchos chicos que te abran la puerta del auto o que paguen tu cena la primera vez que los ves. —contraataqué, divertida.

—En realidad, la segunda. —corrigió.

Lo miré de reojo. Me pareció extraño que él tuviera presente nuestro casual encuentro en el aeropuerto. Quizás, casi tanto como yo. Aunque lo dudaba.

—Cierto. Y, ¿qué hacías en el aeropuerto el otro día?

—Esperaba a mi madre. Tuvo que ir a Chicago a hacer unos trámites. ¿Y tú?—Fue una pregunta involuntaria, supuse, ya que seguramente mi amiga ya se lo habría dicho.

—Recién ayer llegué de Phoenix, donde vivía con mi madre. —El auto se detuvo frente a mi casa. Una lágrima traicionera resbaló velozmente por mi mejilla derecha. ¿Es que jamás se acabarían? No quise que lo notara, así que voltee un poco mi rostro hacia el lado de la ventanilla mientras ésta caía.

—Lo lamento, no…no lo sabía, de verdad. —dijo arrepentido por la pregunta. Tocó mi hombro y la corriente de electricidad volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo por segunda vez, e hizo que me volteara a verlo involuntariamente.

Error. Me encontré con esos ojos verdes que sólo denotaban arrepentimiento y… algo más, que no llegaba a distinguir. Su mano avanzó hacia mi rostro y limpió con ella el rastro de la lágrima que antes se me había escapado.

—No llores. Entiendo lo que te pasa. Y sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero puedes contar conmigo si lo necesitas.

Y en ese momento me quebré. Actué por pura inercia y sin estar completamente consciente de lo que hacía. Me abalancé sobre él y le di un abrazo. Él se quedó duro al principio, pero cuando pudo reaccionar, me correspondió y acarició cariñosamente mi espalda.

Cuando caí un poco en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me separé con cuidado y mis mejillas ardían. ¡¿Cómo pude hacer eso? Dios, la vergüenza me estaba matando. No sabía qué decirle.

—Lo siento, no… manejo bien el tema aún. —dije tartamudeando torpemente.

—No te avergüences, —me dijo—he pasado por lo mismo, y me gustaría poder ayudarte en lo que pueda.—me regalo otra hermosa sonrisa.

—Gracias, de nuevo, Edward.

—No es nada Bella. —Mi nombre sonaba como la más hermosa melodía en sus labios.

—Este… supongo que será mejor que entre a casa.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la puerta?—Mi cuerpo, mi alma rogaban para que así fuera, y al menos pudiera pasar unos segundos más a su lado. Pero mi razón tuvo que imponerse esta vez.

—Está bien, ya has hecho mucho por mi hoy.

—Como quieras… —Se acercó con cuidado y deposito un suave beso en mi mejilla. —Nos vemos pronto.

Una tercera corriente me recorrió desde la mejilla hasta la punta de mis pies. Pero ésta era el triple de potente que las anteriores. No podía moverme. Literalmente. Mi cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes de mi cerebro. Estaba paralizada.

Cerré los ojos un momento y parpadee varias veces al abrirlos para entrar en razón. Voltee mi cabeza para mirarlo y con dificultad, pude decir: — Cl…claro.

Como puede, me bajé del auto y caminé hacia la entrada. Me tropecé y no sé cómo logré mantener el equilibrio y no caer de cara al suelo. Miré de reojo atrás mientras trataba, temblorosa, de abrir la puerta, y el auto seguía allí. Eso me puso aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba e hizo que mis llaves cayeran al suelo. Me agaché a recogerlas y mi cara, a esas alturas, debía estar más roja de lo que jamás había estado.

Por fin conseguí abrir la bendita puerta. Entré, y antes de cerrarla saludé al auto plateado que seguía en mi entrada. Algo distorsionada, pero pude distinguir una perfecta sonrisa dentro de éste. Cerré y me quedé ahí parada sosteniendo el picaporte con una mano, mi mejilla con la otra, y una estúpida sonrisa adornaba mi rostro. Escuché el ruido de un motor encenderse y las ruedas deslizarse por la calle. Y hasta que esos ruidos no desaparecieron, ahí me quedé.

Después de unos minutos, me acerqué al comedor dónde mi padre se encontraba terminando de ver un partido en el televisor.

—Buenas noches, papá. —Lo saludé.

—Buenas noches Bella. ¿Cómo la pasaron?

—Bien. Salimos con Ángela y, emm… su novio, Edward Masen. —Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pronunciar eso último.

— ¿Novio? Woow, sabía que eran muy buenos amigos, pero no sabía que habían formalizado nada. Qué extraño, aunque me alegro por Ángela, él es un buen chico.

—Si… Bueno, me voy a acostar, estoy muy cansada.

—Adiós Bella. Y por cierto, estas muy guapa.

—Gracias papá. Hasta mañana.

Subí las escaleras, tomé el pijama que estaba sobre mi cama y entré en el baño para cambiarme. Me quité aliviada el vestido y los zapatos. Podían quedar preciosos, pero eran muy incómodos, no entendía cómo algunas personas disfrutaran de usarlos. Me lavé la cara y los dientes, y cepillé un poco mi cabello. Volví a mi habitación y escuché unos pasos en el pasillo que se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba la habitación de mi padre.

Apagué la luz y me tiré en la cama. Mi mente estaba llena de cosas, pero a la vez, se encontraba en blanco.

—Dios… —exclamé, y suspiré lo más profundo que pude, cerrando mis ojos suavemente. De verdad debía ser la persona con más suerte del mundo. Lástima que esa suerte, fuera de las malas…

Aún no podía creer que el chico más hermoso y caballero, el mismo que me había encontrado en el aeropuerto hacia un par de días, el mismo con el que no había podido parar de soñar, dormida o despierta, el mismo de los ojos más profundos y la sonrisa más perfecta, el mismo Edward, fuera el novio de mi mejor amiga. De verdad, esto sólo podía sucederme a mí.

Además se los veía tan bien, tan amigos, tan unidos y felices. Cómo ante tanta felicidad podía yo sentir esta tristeza, éste vacío. Era una nube solitaria en medio del día más radiante. Por más que me doliera, lo único que deseaba era poder desaparecer, sin dañar a nadie, sin dejar rastro, y antes de terminar metiéndome delante del sol…

Sin poder evitarlo, me quedé dormida así como estaba. Con la mano en mi mejilla.

* * *

**_N/A: _**Lo siento! De nuevo. Sé que deben odiarme, y no es por poner excusas pero el colegio de verdad está en contra mío y no me deja hacer nada. Gracias si puedo respirar!

Además, yo ya he dicho que no voy a presionar con el tema de los reviews, peor para estar en la cuarta publicación, son bastante pocos. Y la verdad es que cuanto menos rr hay por capítulo, menos ganas me dan de escribir.

Aún así, agradezco a las que si me leen y dejan sus humildes pero preciosos comentarios. Sepan que valoro muchísimo cada uno de ellos. Son mi energía e inspiración a la hora de sentarme a escribir.

Pequeños recordatorios:

No olviden este 5 de junio, sale a la venta "The short second life of Bree Tanner" No aguanto para leerlo!El 6 de junio, estarán pasando los MTV Movie Awards, no olviden votar por Twilight y sus estrellas!

Bien, ya es tarde acá en Argentina. Espero me sorprendan y esta vez pueda encontrarme con más rr de los que ya tengo.

Besiis Fríos

-B.S.


	5. Milagros del color de su sonrisa

**Milagros del color de su sonrisa.**

Desperté con el ruido de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra mi ventana. Nunca me acostumbraría a eso. Extrañaba mucho el sol de Phoenix. Las nubes, el frío y la lluvia acentuaban mi estado de ánimo, cosa que no ayudaba mucho.

Bajé las escaleras y, como siempre, Charlie estaba sentado con su taza de café y el periódico en mano. Lo saludé y desayuné algo rápido. Cuando abrí la alacena, recordé que necesitaba ir a conseguir algo comestible.

— ¿Puedes dejarme algo de dinero? No sé cómo pretendes vivir sin comida.

—Sabes que no soy bueno en eso. —dijo tomando su billetera y extendiéndome lo suficiente para no tener que volver en un tiempo considerable.

—No durarás mucho comiendo carne en el bar todos los días.

—Estoy fuerte como un toro. Pero si tú prefieres usar la cocina, adelante.

—Supongo que tendré que limpiarle el polvo primero…

Sonrió, y tomó sus cosas para ir al trabajo. Me saludó y oí alejarse la patrulla.

Después de lavar los platos, subí a tomar una ducha antes de salir. Saqué un pantalón negro de corderoy, una ramera celeste, simple, de mangas cortas con una línea negra justo debajo del busto, que se ataba en la parte de atrás con un moño; y unas zapatillas negras. Dejé todo sobre la cama y llevé al baño la ropa interior.

Apenas me metí en la ducha caliente, mi cerebro comenzó a pasar imágenes de la noche anterior, más precisamente del momento en que Edward me dejó en mi casa, y la conversación que tuvimos antes. Mordí mi labio inferior y dejé que el agua recorriera libremente por mi rostro.

No tenía ni idea de lo que haría con esta situación. ¿Debería hablar con Ángela, y contarle lo que sentía por su novio? ¿Hablar con él? ¿Callar, y tener esperanzas de que estos raros sentimientos desaparecieran en algún momento? La última opción parecía la más coherente y sensata.

Salí del baño, me puse la ropa interior y me sequé el cabello. Me envolví en la toalla y fui a mi habitación para ponerme la ropa que había sacado anteriormente. Cepillé mis ondas rebeldes y escuché el teléfono sonar. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras, y casi tropiezo al final. Si no hubiera sido por la baranda, tendrían que haberme llevado al hospital. En la pantalla del teléfono se veía el nombre _"Ángela"_.

—Casi haces que me dé un buen golpe amiga.

—No me extraña—se carcajeó. —Escucha, tengo que ir a Port Angels a comprarle un regalo a mamá por su cumpleaños, ¿podrías acompañarme?

—Claro, además, tengo que comprar alimento para casa. Charlie no sabe cómo se prende el horno, y si no me encargo, viviré a base de comida chatarra.

—Entiendo a tu padre. Si mamá no cocinara, aquí no tendríamos salvación.

Me quedé callada por un momento, mirando hacia la nada. No me acostumbraría nunca a esto.

—Ehh…—Ángela se notaba nerviosa del otro lado. Seguramente había notado el efecto de su comentario y no sabía que decir.

—Estoy lista—aclaré un poco mi garganta. —Nos encontramos en frente de la cafetería de siempre dentro de una hora, ¿te parece?

—Claro, ya salgo para allá. —Dijo con cuidado. —Nos vemos.

—No vemos. —Repetí, y colgué antes de escuchar la línea muerta del otro lado. Suspiré. Esto sería más difícil de lo que creía. Las cosas no habían mejorado casi nada desde que vine a vivir con mi padre. ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que lidiar con esto? ¿Algún día dejaría de sentir este vacío, este nudo en la garganta? ¿Dejaría alguna vez, todo, de recordarme a mi madre? Lo dudaba, de verdad. Y sentía que nadie me entendía, que nadie comprendía lo que me pasaba, y por ende, no podían ayudarme.

Tomé el dinero, las llaves de la casa y el celular. Subí para recoger mi abrigo y antes de salir llamé a Charlie.

—No quise molestarte, es sólo un segundo.

—Está bien Bella, estaba firmando unos papeles. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Ángela me pidió que la acompañe a Port Angels para comprarle un obsequio de cumpleaños a su mamá, y ya que voy para allá, haré las compras. ¿Puedo usar la camioneta?

—Bella, no tienes que preguntarme, es tuya. Las llaves están en el cajón de la mesa del teléfono. Lo único, ten cuidado, ¿sí?

—Claro papá. Gracias.

—No es nada. Nos vemos en la cena.

Abrí el cajón que tenía delante y agarré las llaves. Salí de la casa y allí se encontraba mi camioneta. Fue un obsequio de papá para mi cumpleaños pasado, aunque jamás la había visto, hasta que llegué hace un par de días. Era una vieja Chevrolet Pick Up del año '53. Roja, y no pasaba los 80 km, según Charlie. Para muchos, un verdadero trasto, pero para mí era perfecta.

Me senté en el asiento del conductor y encendí el motor. Hizo un ruido estrepitoso, y me asusté un poco, pero arranó rápidamente. Comencé a andar por la carretera, y prendí la radio. Sintonicé un canal en donde pasaban música, de verdad amaba escucharla. Tenía un gusto algo extraño para mi edad, ya lo dije. Mi madre siempre me decía que había nacido con 35 años, y tenía bastante razón. Nunca tuve muchos amigos y se me daba más fácil hablar con gente más grande. Mi única amiga de verdad siempre fue Áng, por eso es que la apreciaba tanto como a una hermana.

Después de más o menos una hora de viaje lento, llegué a Port Angels. Dejé el auto en un estacionamiento a unas tres cuadras de donde debería encontrarme con Ángela. Caminé hasta allí tranquilamente, aún faltaban unos minutos para la hora acordada, así que no tenía apuro.

Mientras caminaba, pude identificar a un grupo de chicas que miraban vidrieras y se reían abiertamente. Parecían no tener problema alguno. Las envidié, mucho. Dudaba que alguna vez en mi vida pudiera decir que no tenía _nada _de qué preocuparme.

Sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro desde atrás, y me volteé hacia el lado de donde me habían llamado. No había nadie. Y cuando volví a mirar al frente, me encontré con unos ojos marrón caramelo demasiados familiares. Me sobresalté al instante, y se escapó un pequeño gritito involuntario de mis labios. La persona frente a mí me tapó la boca, evitando que siguiera haciendo ruido.

—No fue para tanto, ¿no te parece? Ya tendrías que estar acostumbrada a estas cosas. Supongo que… —Ésta vez fui yo la que le tapó la boca para evitar que siguiera con sus reproches, y la fulminé con la mirada.

— ¿Era necesario? —Me limité a decir.

Una sonrisita se extendió en su rostro. —No puedes negarme que fue divertido…

Levanté una de mis cejas y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Preferí dejar de perder el tiempo y cambié de tema. — ¿Ya sabes qué quiere regalarle a tu mamá?

—El otro día la oí diciendo algo acerca de unas botas en un lugar cerca de aquí. Tengo algunos ahorros, así que puedo llegar a comprarlas. —Dijo orgullosa de sí misma.

—Bien, vamos.

La verdad es que odiaba ir de compras, me parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Así que fue un alivio que al menos supiera lo que iba a buscar en primer lugar. Lo único que esperaba era que no nos demoráramos demasiado en la misma tienda. Eso me exasperaba.

Entiendo que no era una típica chica de diecisiete años. Había muchas cosas en mí que me hacían parecer mayor, y hasta a veces me sentía fuera de lugar. Nunca pertenecí a ninguna parte en particular. Nunca me aferré a nada ni a nadie. Mi familia fue siempre lo más propio pero, a veces, ni siquiera allí me sentía del todo genuina. Del todo yo. Y ahora que mi madre ya no estaba conmigo, me sentía aún más extraña la mayoría del tiempo. Pero si hay algo que jamás comprenderé es esa loca fascinación de la gran mayoría de las mujeres en pasarse horas y horas tras cientos de vidrieras, viendo miles de prendas, caminando de un lado para el otro para terminar sin comprar nada o sin siquiera la décima parte de todo lo que vieron. Me duele la cabeza de sólo pensarlo.

Entramos a una tienda que parecía ser importante, ya que era un enorme local lleno de zapatos. Creí haber recordado ver el logo en algún lado, así que supuse que también era conocida. Además, distraídamente me fije en algunos precios y me parecieron exageradamente altos para dos trampas mortales que las chicas suelen denominar "tacones".

—Por dios santo, ¡Bella! Sólo mira todo esto. ¡Es un sueño!

La miré con el seño fruncido, cosa que ella vio como algo gracioso y comenzó a observar zapatos y botas, de todos los tamaños, colores y formas. Nunca se me habría ocurrido que existieran tantos, la verdad. Supongo que de verdad estaba muy apartada de ese ámbito.

— ¿Te molesta que cruce un momento a la librería para ver algo que no pueda matarme? Esto me parece más aterrador que si me encerraran en una jaula con diez leones hambrientos. —le dije disimuladamente a mi amiga.

—No te preocupes, estaré aquí un rato, y sé que no te gusta esto.

—Que considerada. —le dije sarcásticamente, di media vuelta y caminé hacia la salida.

Al cruzar la calle, sentí un pequeño cosquilleo en mi nuca, como si alguien estuviera vigilándome. Pero al voltear, no encontré a nadie mirando hacia mi dirección. Le resté importancia y me adentré en la librería. Si había algo que en realidad amaba era leer. Los clásicos como "Romeo y Julieta", "Orgullo y Prejuicio" o "Cumbre Borrascosas", eran algunos de los títulos de mi preferencia. Los clásicos eran una exquisitez para mis ojos, y mis favoritos los releía cada vez que podía y no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Pero me gustaba encontrar cosas nuevas cada tanto, aunque la literatura contemporánea, a mi criterio, no tenía comparación alguna con Shakespeare o Jane Austen.

Hacía ya tiempo que no podía relajarme a leer un buen libro, así que quizás fuera una buena idea encontrar algo nuevo. Recorrí las repisas y los diferentes autores, leyendo algunas contratapas de libros y autores que me atrajeron, pero finalmente no me decidí por nada. Ninguno terminaba de llamarme la atención.

En un momento, sentí ese raro cosquilleo de nuevo sobre mí, y voltee hacia la ventana que daba a la calle. No daba crédito a mis ojos por lo que estaba viendo. Parpadeé rápidamente y apreté los parpados un momento. Cuando los volví a abrir, la imagen de Edward justo del otro lado de la ventana ya no estaba. Me volteé, pero volví a mirar una vez más para reafirmarme a mí misma que no había nadie.

Definitivamente me estaba volviendo completamente loca. Era casi inverosímil que mi cerebro invente imágenes tan reales como la que había visto momentos atrás. _Casi._

Comencé a negar con la cabeza y los ojos levemente cerrados tratando, inútilmente, que mi cerebro parara de pensar cosas sin sentido, que mi corazón dejara de acelerarse cada vez más y que mi cuerpo controlara mis terminaciones nerviosas, las cuales parecían estar electrizadas. Esto era absurdo. Ponerme así por una estúpida visión creada por mi subconsciente.

Pero la verdadera duda era por qué mi subconsciente creaba esas imágenes. _Su_ imagen, para ser más precisa. ¿Es que hasta mi propia mente estaba en contra de mí y empecinada en hacerme dudar, recordándolo sin razón aparente cada vez que creía que ya lo había olvidado? Cuando la verdad era que ese ángel caído que estaba encargado de dirigirme a mi propio infierno, era el dueño de mis pensamientos la gran mayoría del tiempo desde la primera vez que lo había visto.

_Muy bien Bella, ¿no quieres que te demos un premio por haberlo descubierto? _Me dijo una voz al fondo de mi cabeza.

Genial, ahora estaba completamente confirmado. Había perdido el juicio.

Tomé aire, y lo expulsé con un corto suspiro. Esto era lo único que me faltaba. Las cosas definitivamente no podrían estar peor. Pegué un pequeño gritito al sentir que mi pantalón vibraba antes de que un sonido agudo saliera de mi celular. Toda la tienda volteo para verme. Debería dejar de abrir la boca. Creo que ya había tenido varios ejemplos de que efectivamente, las cosas _siempre _pueden estar peor.

Tomé el pequeño aparato mientras salía de ése lugar, y contesté sin siquiera mirar la pantalla.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Por fin! ¿Quieres decirme por qué no atendías el teléfono? Ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme por ti. —La voz de mi amiga sonaba agitada, pero a la vez hablaba en susurros.

—Estaba algo… distraída, lo siento. ¿No estás en la tienda de zapatos?

—Mamá apareció y tuve que disimular para que no se diera cuenta. Fue para preguntar por las botas que yo compré, y era el último par. Pobre, se decepcionó cuando escuchó que acababan de vender el último par… En fin, necesito que me hagas un favor. Dejé las botas en la tienda para que mamá no las viera. ¿Me harías el enorme favor de ir por ellas? —Todo eso lo dijo rápida y atropelladamente.

—Claro, no hay problema. —Mi cabeza estaba enrollada por tanta información junta, pero no iba a dejar de ayudarla por mis propios embrollos.

— ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo! Eres la mejor, Bella. Están a tu nombre y ya pagas. Sólo tienes que recogerlas y luego pasaré por tu casa. De verdad lamento haberte dejado sola.

—No te preocupes. Ahora estaba por ir a hacer las compras. No creo que te pierdas de mucho.

— ¡Eres la mejor! Te lo recompensaré, lo prometo. —Hubo un pequeño silencio y luego cambió por completo el tono con el que hablaba a uno más alto y tranquilo. —Lo siento Bells, estoy con mamá tomando un café, no puedo ir ahora.

—Está ella allí, ¿verdad?

—Claro, no hay problema. Nos veremos mañana. ¡Adiós!

Solté una risita por la "actuación". —Nos vemos. —Y cerré el teléfono.

Antes de dirigirme al supermercado, volví a la tienda en donde mi amiga había estado momentos atrás. Le pedí a una de las vendedoras las botas que mi amiga me había encargado. Le di mi nombre, y la chica volvió con una gran bolsa de color bordó. Me la entregó amablemente y le di las gracias.

Estuve alrededor de una hora comprando en el supermercado, y agradecí que la fila para la caja no fuera larga. Había comprado comida suficiente para todo un ejército, pero no me agradaba demasiado ir de compras, en ningún sentido, así que sería mejor comprar todo de una vez y no tener que volver en un tiempo.

Salí con más o menos cuatro bolsas bastante pesadas en cada mano. Mi mente volaba, y me encontraba muy concentrada en miles de cosas a la vez, pero entre ellas no se incluía el estar prestando atención por dónde caminaba. Al doblar la esquina para dirigirme al estacionamiento donde había dejado mi auto, algo del otro lado no me dejó avanzar, y mis bolsas cayeron al piso, desparramándose por la calle.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando una voz que bien conocía dijo:

—De verdad lo siento señorita, yo no… ¿Bella?

Levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con unos brillantes ojos verdes.

—Edward…hola. —Por un momento pensé, y muy seriamente, en la posibilidad de estar imaginando esto y encontrarme haciendo el ridículo, hablando sola en el medio de la calle. Creo que no me hubiera convencido de que era real, si no fuera por el hecho de que había chocado con él. Y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se me hacía imposible de inventar. Era celestial.

—Hola. Lamento mucho esto, la verdad no te vi. —Ya me había olvidado de la comida que acababa de comprar, en el preciso momento es que mis ojos se encontraron con los de él.

—Oh. Mmm, no te preocupes, yo venía distraída.

Ambos recogimos las cosas y uno que otro paquete que se había escapado de su respectivo lugar. Cuando acabamos, Edward tomó más de la mitad de las bolsas.

—Gracias por la ayuda.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer. De nuevo, lo siento. —Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero él habló primero. —Te acompaño a que guardes todo esto, está bastante pesado. —Fue más una afirmación, que una pregunta.

—De verdad, no es necesario.

—No sería un caballero si no te acompañara. —Hizo una seña con la cabeza para que yo comenzara a caminar y le enseñara a dónde teníamos que ir.

No tuve más remedio que dejarlo que me ayudara. Además, no podía engañarme, _quería_ que lo hiciera.

—Y… ¿qué hacías por aquí sola? —Noté que era una pregunta de pura cortesía, ya que era bastante obvio.

—Pues, parece que mi padre no se lleva muy bien con el horno, pero la verdad es que no puedo vivir a base de comida chatarra y carne. Así que preferí salir a comprar comida, antes de que mi estómago explotara.

Soltó una natural y relajada risita, que hizo a mi corazón acelerarse. Era el sonido más maravilloso que alguna vez había escuchado.

—Además, acompañaba a Ángela a que le comprara un regalo a su mamá, pero tuvo que irse de urgencia. —Sonreí para mí al recordar la voz de mi amiga "disimulando" para que su mamá no se diera cuenta.

El semblante de mi acompañante cambió, y se puso serio por un minuto. Y fue algo que no pasó desapercibido para mí, ya que desde que nos habíamos visto, no había dejado de sonreír… hasta ahora.

—Si… me comentó que vendría. Iba a acompañarla, pero mi madre no se sentía bien esta mañana, y tuve que quedarme con ella.

—Oh. ¿Está bien ahora?

—Se quedo dormida, y aproveché a comprarle unos remedios que necesita. Pero no son fáciles de conseguir, así que tuve que venirme hasta acá.

—Entiendo. Pero no tiene nada grave, ¿verdad?

—Ella nunca se recuperó de la muerte de mi padre, se amaban mucho. —Una sonrisa triste y melancólica se dibujó en su rostro.

_¿Por qué mejorar no cierras tu bocota, Bella? Estás empeorando cada vez más las cosas… _Esa voz otra vez. Pero por más que odiara admitirlo, parecía tener razón.

—Creo que debería permanecer callada. —Repetí lo que decía mi brillante subconsciente. Aunque sería bueno que apareciera _antes _de que metiera la pata. Y aunque creí que lo decía en un susurro, que sólo yo escucharía, me sorprendí al escucharlo:

—Está bien, no te preocupes. — ¿Siempre tenía que decir eso? Debería querer asesinarme a estas alturas. Yo lo haría…

En ese momento llegamos al estacionamiento, y él me ayudó a guardar todas las bolsas en la parte trasera de mi camioneta.

— ¿Es tuya?—Parecía algo sorprendido por el hecho de que manejara.

—Fue el regalo de cumpleaños de mi padre para mi último cumpleaños. Pero la verdad es que es la primera vez que la uso. —Inspeccionó con la mirada todo mi vehículo. Cuando acabó, me miró sonriente y abrió la boca para decir algo. Pero lo corte antes de que pronunciara ningún sonido.

—Ya sé lo que piensas decir, así que mejor déjalo así. Sólo necesito que sea capaz de alcanzarme a los lugares indispensables. Y cumple su tarea a la perfección.

Volvió a soltar una carcajada; y nunca me cansaría de escucharla. Era el sonido más relajante y melódico que había escuchado. Me recordaba a las olas chocando contra las piedras cuando sube la marea. Un sonido digno de ser escuchado. Tranquilizador y reconfortante.

Supongo que me quede pensando en ello por demasiado tiempo, porque recién pude reaccionar cuando lo escuche carraspear.

—Disculpa, ¿qué?

—No me estas escuchando demasiado, supongo.

—No, no, lo siento. Yo… estaba… este…—Parecía una verdadera tonta hablado así. No podía siquiera empezar a formular una oración.

— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a tomar algo? —Me quedé callada. _Eso_ me había tomado definitivamente con la guardia baja. —Quiero decir, si no tienes nada más que hacer.

—Pues…no. Emm… ¿No tienes que ir con tu mamá?

—Ella está descansando, necesita de tiempo a solas y aunque este allí no es que me deje ayudarla en mucho. Aunque aún no me respondes.

— ¡Claro! —Contesté sin pensar. Sentí como la sangre de todo mi cuerpo se concentraba rápidamente en mis dos mejillas. Aclaré un poco mi garganta y reiteré. —Sí, me encantaría.

Una nueva sonrisa adornaba ahora su rostro, pero esta era diferente. La comisura derecha de su boca, se inclinaba más arriba que la izquierda. Era una sonrisa cautivadora, con la cual podría deslumbrar a cualquiera. Y yo no era una excepción a ello.

Le devolví la sonrisa y desvié un poco la mirada, lo más disimuladamente que pude, para que no se notara tanto el rubor de mis mejillas, que a estas alturas debía ser una imagen muy graciosa.

Nos sentamos en la cafetería en donde nos habíamos encontrado con Ángela momentos atrás. Amaba ese lugar. Me traía millones de recuerdos de cuando éramos apenas unas niñas.

—Con Áng solíamos venir aquí casi todos los fines de semana cuando viajaba en el verano para acá. De pequeñas, nuestros papás se juntaban a tomar un café y siempre nos traían para que jugáramos. Aquí es donde nos conocimos. —Sonreí para mí al pensar en ello. —Me trae muy buenos recuerdos.

—Sé que ustedes son muy amigas, y se nota que se quieren mucho.

—Mucho… —Bajé la cabeza. Me sentía una verdadera hipócrita hablando de ella en estas circunstancias. Pero, ¿qué era lo que yo podía hacer? Además, no estábamos haciendo nada malo. Sólo estaba tomando algo con el novio de mi mejor amiga, sin que ella siquiera supiera. Bien, no sonaba nada lindo dicho de esa forma.

Llamó a la mesera y le pidió un café cortado; y yo, por mi parte, le pedí un licuado de frutilla. Era desagradable la forma en que la tal _Amber_ coqueteaba con Edward, imposible de ignorar. Aunque él parecía hacerlo, pero debía de estar haciéndolo a propósito. Cuando la camarera decidió, por fin, dejar la mesa, a pesar de que sentía una ráfaga de calor recorrerme de arriba abajo, comencé a reir.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—preguntó él, sin entender.

—De verdad que sabes cómo hacer sentir mal a alguien.

Aún más desconcertado, preguntó: — ¿Te hice sentir mal? —Que pensara eso, sumando su cara de confusión, me hizo soltar una carcajada más fuerte aún.

—No a mí, a la pobre chica, _Amber. _—Pronunciar su nombre se sintió algo amargo en mi garganta.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que hice?

— ¿En serio no te diste cuenta? Te estuvo coqueteando desde que te vio cruzar la puerta, más o menos, y tú ni siquiera la miras. Aunque Ángela debe sentirse bien por eso. —Esa última oración me hizo dejar de reir precipitadamente. Dolió. No sé por qué rayos, debería estar muy orgullosa de que el novio de mi amiga fuese tan caballero y fiel con ella. Pero no. Y no me sorprendía. Ninguno de los sentimientos que tuvieran que ver con este chico parecía estar bien o tener algún sentido.

Pero ahora el que comenzaba a reir era él.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —traté de imitar su tono de voz.

—De verdad que sabes cómo hacer reir a alguien.

— ¿Te hice sentir bien? —Sonreí por la conversación que estábamos teniendo, justo a la inversa de la que habíamos tenido antes.

—Sí. —Hizo una pequeña pausa. — ¿Estaba haciendo eso de verdad?— Preguntó refiriéndose a la mesera.

—No hay que ser filósofo para notarlo.

—En serio no me había dado cuenta.

—Eso parecía, pero creí que lo hacías a propósito.

—Para nada. Estaba mirando algo sumamente más interesante.

Traté de pensar a qué estaba refiriéndose, pero la verdad era que le había prestado tanta atención a los pobres intentos de Amber porque Edward la mirara siquiera, que no reparé en qué era lo que miraba él.

Otra chica diferente nos trajo nuestro pedido. Ésta se le quedo viendo a Edward por más tiempo del debido, pero no dijo nada y se fue en cuanto reaccionó. Ambos comenzamos a reírnos en ese momento.

—Parece que deslumbras a todas las chicas. —dije en tono de broma, o al menos así intenté que sonara.

— ¿Te deslumbro a ti?

Me ruboricé al instante. No sabía qué contestar a eso. Y escuché cómo sonaba mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. _Te salvaste, _me dije.

— ¿Me disculpas? —dije, y me levante de la mesa, para salir a la esquina. En la pantalla del aparato titilaba el nombre _"Ángela"._

—Hola Áng.

— ¡Bella! ¿Dónde te metiste? No creí que fueras a tardar tanto en hacer las compras. Estoy en tu casa hace ya un rato y no llegabas.

—Lo siento, yo… emm…—No sabía qué hacer. Decirle o no con quien estaba. ¿Se enojaría? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, si sólo estábamos hablando como amigos? Bueno, al menos así era como él lo veía y como se supone que yo tendría que verlo. —Estaba… me encontré con Edward a la salida del supermercado. —Lo dije rápido, y en un tono bastante más bajo de lo normal.

—Ah, ¿sí? Perdona pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con que no hayas llegado a tu casa aún?

—Es que… me invitó a que tomemos algo. Pero si te molesta yo…

—Hey, para ahí, ¿por qué me molestaría? Es más, por mi está bien, así se podrán conocer mejor. Está todo bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí, de maravilla. No estamos riendo un poco, en nuestra cafetería…

—Espera, ¿qué? —Volvió a interrumpirme.

—Que estamos en nuestra cafetería, ¿por qué? —Me preguntaba por qué estaba tan sorprendida.

—No. ¿"_Nos_ esta_mos_ riendo", dijiste?

—Bueno, está bien que no esté en mi mejor momento, pero aún tengo sentido del humor.

—No lo digo por ti, tontita. Lo digo por Edward. A él le… cuesta llevarse bien con la gente, al menos al principio.

—Pues, no parece. —Y lo decía en serio. Si me hubieran preguntado, hubiera jurado que él seguro era el "chico popular" de la escuela y hasta de todo el pueblo. —Puedo jurar que él se rió aún más que yo.

Hubo un gran silencio al otro lado de la línea. — ¡Genial!— Contestó al fin Ángela. —Hablen tranquilos y cuando llegas a tu casa me avisas. O mañana paso por mis botas.

—Está bien, igual no creo que me demore mucho más. Si quieres puedes venir…

—No te preocupes por mí. Aún tenemos varios días de vacaciones para eso. Ustedes hablen y… ríanse con tranquilidad. Nos vemos Bells. —Y cortó antes de que pudiera saludarla siquiera.

Me quedé mirando el teléfono extrañada. Eso _sí_ que fue raro.

Volví a la mesa con el teléfono aún en la mano y la mirada un poco perdida.

— ¿Quién era? Si puedo saber… —dijo un tanto impaciente, y podría jurar que sonó… ¿molesto?

—Ángela. —dije pestañando más rápido de lo normal por un momento.

Su rostro pareció aliviarse en el momento que nombre a mi amiga. —Oh. —no sabía que más decir. Supuse que estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo hacía unos momentos.

—Descuida. Nos dio su aprobación, si es que en eso pensabas.

Sonrió.

Y así pasamos el resto de la tarde. Riendo y hablando de trivialidades sin demasiada importancia. Pero desde la llamada de mi amiga, cada mínima sonrisa que él emitía la examinaba con mucho más detalle, y parecía aún más maravillosa de lo que ya era. Como verdaderos milagros.

* * *

**_N/A: _**No tiene mucho sentido que VUELVA a decir las mismas excusas de siempre. Lo único que se me ocurre hacer es rogar por piedad, y que aún sigan teniendo ganas de saber qué es lo que pasa para que no me acecinen.

Simple, este capítulo está dedicado a _Anto Montenegro _y a mis lectoras en la página "diariotwilight". Por toda la paciencia y por seguir mi historia. ¡Gracias a todas!

Sin más, espero que aún les queden ganas de dejarme un review.

Besiis Fríos.

_-B.S._


	6. Alguien importante

**Alguien importante.**

La imagen que me devolvía el espejo delante de mí, era algo tan raro que me demoré mucho más de lo que solía hacerlo (que eran siempre unos escasos segundos, si es que llegaba a observar mi aspecto antes de salir a cualquier lado), contemplando mi reflejo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, y a la vez un ligero rubor coloreó mis pálidas mejillas.

Estaba _bonita_.

No era de esas chicas que se esmeraban demasiado en parecerlo. Ni mucho menos lo era. Suponía que tampoco era algo espantoso, pero jamás me había visto de esta forma. No me encontraba producida en lo más mínimo. Llevaba un vestido sumamente sencillo: gris, con un lindo detalle en el cuello cuadrado, al final de las mangas, y por debajo; color negro. Apenas tenía maquillaje y llevaba mi cabello en una coleta casual pero bien recogida, con algunos pelos rebeldes que colgaban delante de mi rostro. Pero lo que hacía la diferencia en mí, se podía percibir claramente en mi sonrisa. Era sincera, y no tenía nada de forzada. Y en mis ojos, los cuales por una extraña razón, ajena a lo que yo podía imaginar, tenían un brillo particular y especial.

Quizás no era exactamente que estaba bonita. En realidad, sería más preciso decir que me _sentía_ de esa forma. Y se notaba en todo mi cuerpo.

Claro que había un por qué para todos estos lindos sentimientos que me embargaban. El mismo que desde que el avión había aterrizado en Forks, parecía haber sido un problema que me había traído muchas soluciones. Quien había apaciguado un poco el dolor permanente que sentía por la partida de mi madre (aún no me atrevía a pensar siquiera en la palabra correcta). Alguien que me robaba los pensamientos así fuera de día o de noche, así estuviera despierta o dormida. Alguien con el poder de deslumbrarme con mantenerme la mirada por unos cuantos segundos…

…Alguien que era oficialmente el novio de mi mejor amiga.

Desde aquel día que Edward y yo nos quedamos charlando en la cafetería de Port Angels, las cosas parecían pasar muy rápido. Las dos semanas que le siguieron a aquella tarde pase prácticamente todos los días junto a Ángela y su novio. Salíamos a almorzar, a tomar un helado, a ver una película en la casa de Áng, a dar un paseo por el bosque, a dar alguna vuelta por Seattle o Port Ángels. Cualquier excusa era buena, y entre los tres nos habíamos unido mucho. Hasta podía decir, a pesar del poco tiempo en el que en realidad lo conocía, que Edward y yo ya éramos… amigos.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta relación a la que habíamos llegado. Obviamente me ponía muy feliz estar más cerca cada vez de él, saber que él estaba empezando a ser no sólo un conocido, novio de mi amiga; si no que ahora estaba empezando a ser parte de la mía (aunque yo bien sabía que él lo había sido desde la primera vez que cruzamos nuestras miradas); pero ahora tenía un motivo para _yo_ ser parte de la suya, más allá de "la amiga de su novia". Pero desgraciadamente eso no llegaba a ser suficiente para mí. Por más contenta que estuviera de este gran avance en tan poco tiempo, no podía decir que era eso exactamente lo que yo quería.

Aún así tenía muy bien en claro, me gustara o no, que era ahí lo más lejos a lo que podría llegar. Cosa que me disgustaba más de lo que debería, pero no podía decir nada al respecto. Debía conformarme con lo que había logrado y ponerle la mejor cara posible, aunque la mayoría del tiempo era forzada.

No sabía si era por la gran intuición de mi amiga, porque ella me conocía demasiado bien, o porque yo no era nada disimulada (aunque intentaba con todas mis fuerzas serlo), pero tenía la leve sospecha de que ellos algo sabían, sobre estos sentimientos que se me hacía muy difícil catalogarlos. O al menos barajaban la pasibilidad de que yo no viera a Edward sólo como a un amigo. Ya que noté que los dos no se trataban, por lo menos en mi presencia, como novios. Y cuando yo hablaba con Ángela por teléfono o en algún momento en que las dos nos quedábamos solas, ella nunca sacaba ningún tema que tuviera que ver con él. Ni tampoco había oído que hubieran salido en estas dos semanas los dos solos, a cenar, a dar un paseo, ni nada que se le pareciera. Debía decir que me sentía un poco mal o culpable si ese fuera el caso, si ellos estaban tratando de disimular (y les salía demasiado bien) para que yo no sufriera. Pero jamás había querido planteárselo cara a cara a mi amiga. Supongo que era una actitud cobarde y egoísta, pero no podía evitar sentirme mejor si los veía con esa actitud que parecía más de amigos que de pareja.

Tan solo nos quedaban dos semanas antes de tener que empezar el instituto, algo que nunca me había molestado en absoluto, ya que solía irme bien y no era una tortura para mí, como sí para la gran mayoría, tener que estudiar. Pero esta vez era diferente por varios motivos: en primera, aún me sentía muy afectada por lo sucedido con mi madre, y no tenía ánimos de tener que concentrarme en las clases; en segunda, de verdad estaba pasando momentos excelentes y me estaba divirtiendo mucho, como para tener que dejarlo para estudiar (algo que nunca me había pasado, ya que no era de esas personas con muchos amigos); y tercero, este era mi último año, después tendría que irme a la universidad y eso me atemorizaba bastante.

Así que tenía en mente intentar pasar lo mejor posible estas dos semanas para después poder concentrarme en mi último año, ya que sabía que sería decisivo para poder conseguir una beca en una buena universidad, que sabía que yo por mi cuenta, y ni siquiera con la ayuda de mi padre, podría costear.

El timbre sonó y, repentinamente, me invadieron unos nervios que no había sentido hasta ahora. Claramente, toda esta producción no había sido en vano, había una razón: hoy conocería a la madre de Edward. No es como si fuera a conocer a mi suegra o algo así, (_Ya quisieras Bella. _¿Mencioné que mi subconsciente estaba cada vez más rebelde?) pero aún así quería dar mi mejor impresión. No sabía mucho de ella, sólo que estaba enferma desde la muerte de su esposo, el padre de Edward. Él no hablaba mucho del tema, ni siquiera con Ángela, que según me había dicho no sabía mucho más que yo, pero ella si la conocía.

Bajé trastabillando las escaleras, y antes de abrir la puerta miré por el pestillo para asegurarme de que todo estaba en orden. Como era de esperarse, no lo estaba. Lo vi a Edward, sólo, parado de espaldas; aunque estaba completamente segura de que era él, ese cabello broncíneo era inconfundible para mis ojos. Sólo. ¿Mencioné el pequeño detalle de que no podía lograr ver a Ángela con él? _Tranquilízate de una vez Bella, ella debe estar en el auto, o quizás delante de él, conserva la cordura. _Já, cordura. Eso era algo de lo que ya hacía un tiempo que no tenía registros.

Tragué en seco y abrí la puerta. Edward dio media vuelta al escuchar el ruido y me miró semi-sonriente. Estaba perfecto, con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones abiertos dejando a la vista un poco de su torneado torso y el pelo prolijamente despeinado. Casi me desmayo ahí mismo.

—Wow, Bella, te ves muy hermosa. — me miró de arriba abajo y luego pestañó varias veces, como pensando en lo que acababa de salir de su boca. Aunque claro, yo estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de descifrarlo por mí misma. ¿Había oído bien? Su sonrisa se ensanchó después de unos segundos y me forcé a mi misma a contestar.

—Oh, gr-gracias Edward. Tú tampoco estas nada mal. —intenté parecer casual, juro que lo hice. —Mmm, ¿y Ángela? —aún seguía sin poder divisarla.

— ¿No te dijo? —su rostro se tornó confuso y algo sorprendido.

—La verdad no hablo con ella desde que salimos anteayer al bosque. ¿Qué es lo que no me dijo?

—Hace un rato me llamó para decirme que ayer estuvo todo el día enferma, parece que pescó un fuerte resfriado, hacía demasiado frío el otro día. Y parece que aún no se ha recuperado.

_¿Cómo me haces esto Ángela? ¡Lindo día escogiste para enfermarte! ¿Y ahora qué? No puedo ir a su casa sola con él, no éramos tan cercanos aún, ¿o sí? Además, es el novio de Ángela, no puedo simplemente ir y conocer a su madre, ¿no? ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? _—Oh. —eso es todo lo que salió de mis labios. Si decía algo más, definitivamente me tomaría por desquiciada, y no era la idea.

Parece que Edward notó que no tenía pensado decir nada más, entonces habló él. —Aún así puedes venir conmigo, mi madre está ansiosa por conocerte. Claro, sólo si te sientes bien con la idea.

La vocecilla dentro de mi cabeza estaba descontrolada, gritándo y golpeándome por dentro para que buscara un forma cortés de decirle que no, que no me sentía cómoda. A pesar de que eso era verdad, mi corazón me decía lo que quería de verdad hacer. Sentía que una guerra interna se formaba dentro de mi pequeño cuerpo, y no sabía exactamente qué bando iba a ganar. Y de repente una idea se me cruzó por la cabeza para decidir qué hacer.

—Mmm, por qué no pasas un momento. Me gustaría llamar a Ángela, sólo para saber cómo está. —_vas a recibirte de mentirosa profesional si sigues así, Bella. _—Siéntete como en tu casa, enseguida vuelvo.

—Con permiso. —dijo, y entró cuidadosamente. En ése momento me di cuenta de que Edward no conocía más que la entrada de mi casa. Le dediqué una sonrisa para que de verdad se pusiera cómodo y subí las escaleras para usar el teléfono que estaba en mi habitación. Casi me caigo al intentar subirlas a una velocidad en la que mis pies no podían coordinar, y sumándole los nervios que siempre sentía cada vez que estaba sola con Edward, fue un milagro que mis reflejos me hubiesen ayudado a agarrarme de la baranda antes de matarme. Rogué porque no me hubiera visto, pero al segundo lo escuche decir:

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —no entendía cómo no estaba retorciéndose de la risa. En lugar de eso se oía preocupado. Como si no me conociera ya.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Lo mismo de siempre… —dije y lo escuché reir.

Entré en mi cuarto y cerré la pieza para asegurarme de que no se escuchara nada. Tomé el teléfono y marqué el número de mi mejor amiga, mirando por la ventana. Después de dos pitidos, contestaron.

— Familia Weber.

— ¿Señora Weber? Habla Bella.

— Oh, Bella, cariño. ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que me llames Nancy? ¿Cómo estás?

— Muy bien señ… Nancy, gracias. ¿Podría hablar con Ángela un momento?

— Claro, espera que le alcance el teléfono. Adiós Bella.

—Adiós Nancy, muchas gracias.

Escuché el ruido de una puerta ser tocada, y a continuación mi nombre de la voz de la señora Weber.

— ¿Bella? —dijo mi amiga con una voz bastante extraña, más baja de lo normal.

—Ang, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo no me avisaste que estabas enferma?

—Bueno, tú tampoco preguntaste. —dijo y rió bajito. —Estoy bien, supongo. Un poco mejor que ayer. Pero no quería arriesgarme a salir y estar peor.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía un rato? —bien, ese era un plan perfecto.

—Claro que no, ¿no ha llegado Edward aún? Tienen planes.

_Rayos._ —Sí, está abajo, él fue quien me contó. Por eso llamaba, para asegurarme que estuvieras bien, y saber si necesitabas algo.

—Sí, mamá, gracias por preocuparte. —Dijo sarcásticamente —Ahora no hagas esperar más a la mamá de Edward y vayan. No te preocupes por mí, en uno o dos días ya estaré como nueva. — ¿De verdad quería que fuera sola con él a su casa? En realidad no era nada tan grave, yo era la que le daba una importancia que no tenía.

—Mmm, ¿de verdad no necesitas nada? Mira que puedo llegar a tu casa en…

—Deja de buscar escusas, —me interrumpió — ¿es que no quieres ir? No seas vergonzosa Bella, Elizabeth es una mujer muy buena y amable, verás que estarás bien.

—Bien, si tú dices. Pero prométeme que me llamarás si necesitas cualquier cosa, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo. Ahora ya vete, y dale mis saludos a Edward y a Elizabeth.

—Está bien, cuídate.

—Adiós, te quiero. —y colgó.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos a la vez. ¿Por qué demonios me ponía tan nerviosa e incómoda? Era tonto, lo sabía, y ni siquiera podía darme a mi misma una explicación. _No seas cobarde, Isabella._ Y esta vez tenía que darle la razón a mi cabeza, así que lo repetí en vos alta y me di vuelta dispuesta a bajar. En ese momento pegué un grito al verlo a Edward recostado en la puerta de mi habitación, mirándome. ¿En qué momento había siquiera subido o abierto la puerta?

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

—Está bien, solo… me sorprendiste.

—Te estabas tardando, quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien. — ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí parada? No podía ser mucho, ¿o sí? — ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, lo siento. Ya podemos irnos. —dije, ahora un poco más segura. Sólo un poco.

— ¿Estás segura, verdad? Mira que no tienes que ir si no quieres. Puedo decirle a mi madre que tenías cosas que hacer. — ¿Habría escuchado algo de lo que había estado hablando con mi amiga momentos atrás?

—Claro que no. —Ya estaba sonando como Ángela —Yo también quiero conocerla. —dije y le sonreí para demostrarle que lo decía en serio.

—Entonces vamos. —Parecía un poco más feliz ahora. Y eso era todo lo que tomó para que me terminara de convencer de querer ir.

Salimos de mi casa y me abrió la puerta del copiloto de su Volvo. Me subí con cuidado y le agradecí el gesto. Era algo que siempre hacía, y todavía seguía sorprendiéndome que lo hiciera. Era todo un caballero.

Comenzamos a andar a una velocidad excesiva para los límites de esta ciudad. Todas las veces que habíamos salido utilizamos su auto, así que ya estaba acostumbrada a que manejara así, aún así decidí entablar una conversación para evitar ponerme nerviosa de nuevo.

— ¿Siempre conduces como un lunático? —dije en un tono de broma, aunque en realidad lo decía en serio.

—Odio manejar despacio, así como tú pareces odiar el permanecer de pie por mucho tiempo. —contraatacó.

—_Touché. _Y en verdad no sé cuál de las dos cosas es más peligrosa. —era increíble lo fácil que me era hablar y reírme con Edward. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona la que me decía algo así, mi reacción hubiese sido otra muy diferente.

—Oh, definitivamente tú eres muy peligrosa Bella. —me miró por el rabillo del ojo un momento y después agregó. —Mucho más que la velocidad de mi auto.

Lo miré y le saqué la lengua con los brazos cruzados en un gesto infantil. Él dejó salir una sonora carcajada que me hizo sonrojar al instante. Amaba cuando se reía, en especial desde aquel día que Ángela me había advertido que a Edward parecía costarle desde que llegó a Forks, después de la muerte de su padre. Aunque a decir verdad, cuando estaba con él nunca pareció costarle, en lo absoluto.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ya habíamos llegado. Fue un viaje que pareció ser corto, pero habíamos ido bastante lejos, y nos metimos en un camino escondido hacia adentro del bosque, junto a la carretera. Avanzamos un poco más, y pude divisar detrás de unos árboles una especie de cabaña hecha de troncos y piedras blancas, bastante grande y cálida. Unas hermosas flores coloreaban el jardín delantero, tenía muchas ventanas y el tejado era negro. A mi parecer era hermosa.

—Wow. —fue lo primero que salió de mi boca.

Edward estacionó el auto en la entrada y rió bajito por mi comentario. — ¿Te gusta?

—Es bellísima Edward.

—Y aún no has visto nada.

Se bajó y en segundos apareció al lado de mi puerta para abrirla y tomó mi mano para ayudarme a salir. La sensación de su mano sosteniendo la mis se sentía tan bien, que no me di cuenta que las había dejado unidas hasta que llegamos a la puerta. Se la solté despacio y me ruboricé furiosamente. Creí ver una mueca de molestia en su rostro cuando lo hice, pero en cuanto vio mi rostro, sonrió.

Por dentro, la casa era aún más linda que por fuera. Amplia y luminosa, y la decoración era antigua y refinada. Tenía algunos toques sumamente originales, personalmente me encantó que hubiera flores decorando por todos lados. Era una casa de ensueños, parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas.

—Tú casa es un sueño, Edward. —no pude evitar decir.

—La verdad es que esta casa es muy bonita, mucho mejor que la de Chicago. Y mi madre se esmeró en decorarla.

—Se nota, le quedo perfecta.

—Muchas gracias… Bella, supongo. —dijo una voz femenina a nuestro lado.

Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con Elizabeth, la madre de Edward. Era una mujer de estatura normal, con el mismo cabello broncíneo y los ojos verde esmeralda que su hijo. En realidad, podía decirse que eran muy parecidos entre sí. La mujer era muy bella, pero parecía algo…apagada. Sus ojos estaban apagados, sin ningún brillo ni emoción, y rodeados por unas marcadas ojeras. Su piel parecía opaca y la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro, a pesar de parecer sincera, intentaba cubrir una gran tristeza que se podía sentir.

—Mucho gusto, señora Masen. Es un placer conocerla. —la salude estirando la mano.

Ella se acercó despacio y me dio un suave abrazo. —El placer es mío. Y por favor llámame Elizabeth. —dijo amablemente.

—Su casa es preciosa en verdad.

—Gracias cariño. ¿Por qué no le enseñas el resto mientras yo termino de acomodar la cocina para el almuerzo, Edward?

—Claro mamá pero, ¿segura que no necesitas que te ayude?

—No te preocupes, vayan tranquilos, y yo les llamaré cuando todo esté listo.

Edward me hizo una seña para que subiera las escaleras de madera que estaban delante de nosotros, y yo comencé a caminar, seguida muy de cerca por sus pasos. Cuando llegamos arriba, me mostró el cuarto de su madre, un baño, una habitación para huéspedes y, por último, su habitación.

Era grande, toda cubierta de madera. Una gran cama haciendo juego, con un hermoso cobertor azul. Un sillón de cuero negro al otro lado, junto con un enorme mueble lleno de discos de música y libros. Al final del cuarto, había un enorme ventanal que daba al bosque que se encontraba detrás de la casa.

Entré, absorta, olvidándome por unos minutos que no era ni mi casa, ni mi habitación, hasta me había olvidado que Edward estaba allí, observando detalladamente cada uno de mis movimientos. Me dirigí directo a la colección de música y libros y, muy por encima, pude notar que la mayoría de ellos eran clásicos. Pose mi mano sobre el gran reproductor que había, y le pregunté:

— ¿Puedo?

Edward sacudió la cabeza en afirmación y yo apreté el botón de _play_. No me fue para nadar difícil descifrar la melodía que salió por los parlantes.

—Clair de Lune… —afirmé después de la tercer nota, con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro.

— ¿Conoces a Debussy? —parecía sorprendido.

—A mi mamá le gustaba escuchar esta música. Esta es una de mis favoritas. —Estaba tratando con todas mis fuerzas que las lágrimas no empezaran a brotar de mis ojos. Me traía tantos recuerdos…

Sentí dos brazos envolverme por los hombros. Un escalofrío me recorrió toda la columna vertebral de arriba abajo, y suspiré.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó preocupado. Yo sólo pude mover la cabeza en afirmación. —También es una de mis favoritas… —me dijo cerca del oído. El escalofrío ahora partía de mi oreja, para expandirse por todo mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a las puntas de mis pies. Tragué en seco.

Cuando me soltó creí que caería al piso. Su agarre era un sostén para mi, y más en lo que refería a mi madre. Con la única persona que siempre había hablado de problemas tan personales era con Ángela, pero en las últimas semanas, cada vez que la tristeza me invadía por algún recuerdo de mi madre, Edward había estado ahí para preguntarme si estaba bien, y a veces hasta verme sollozar. Edward se había convertido en un gran apoyo en mi vida, alguien sumamente importante. Seguramente más de lo que yo era para él.

Nos quedamos en su habitación un rato hasta que la mamá de Edward nos pidió que bajáramos a comer. No sentamos en la mesa del comedor, con todo ya servido y mantuvimos una charla muy agradable. Elizabeth era una mujer muy amable, tal y como me lo había dicho Ángela, y se notaba que quería mucho a su hijo. Pero esa aura de tristeza parecía rodearla todo el tiempo, era casi visible.

—Edward me dijo que perdiste a tu madre recientemente, —en cuanto dijo eso, Edward dejó de comer y levantó la cabeza para examinar mi expresión detenidamente —sólo quería decirte que lo siento. Se nota por cómo eres que debía ser una muy buena mujer.

—Gracias, la verdad es que sí lo era. —dije melancólica y con una sonrisa falsa.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas?

—Mamá… —le advirtió Edward sabiendo que no me gustaba hablar mucho del tema.

—Está bien Edward. —le dije mirándolo para que supiera que estaba bien, y después giré la cabeza hacia su madre. —Ha sido… bastante difícil. Además es muy reciente aún y la verdad es que la extraño demasiado. —agaché un poco la mirada. —Pero venir a Forks, creo que me está ayudando un poco. No habría podido soportarlo en Phoenix.

Era tan fácil hablar con ella como con su hijo. Sabía que ellos habían pasado por una gran pérdida también, y era notorio que ella seguía sufriéndola. Estaba segura de que entendía mi dolor, al igual que Edward. Pero, ¿podía compararse la pérdida de un padre o una madre con la del amor de tu vida? ¿El dolor sería el mismo? Esperaba nunca tener la oportunidad de contestar esa pregunta por mí misma.

Terminamos de comer unos minutos después y Edward y yo levantáramos la mesa. En la cocina, Edward se acercó y me dijo bajito:

—Disculpa eso, no quería que te sintieras incómoda.

—No te preocupes Edward, gracias, pero estoy bien. —Amaba que estuviera tan pendiente siempre de que me sintiera bien y cómoda. Me sonrió, y me corrió con su mano un pelo que colgaba de mi cara.

—Edward, querido, ¿te molestaría lavar la vajilla? Me gustaría seguir hablando con Bella un momento. —me di vuelta sobresaltada cuando escuché la voz de Elizabeth. No había notado que había entrado en la cocina.

Edward me miró a los ojos preguntándome en silencio si no tenía problemas con eso, y yo en respuesta le guiñé disimuladamente un ojo, y me acerqué a su madre. Nos fuimos a sentar a un sillón cerca de una ventana que daba al patio delantero. Elizabeth miró por la ventana, a las espesas y grises nubes del cielo.

—Parece que Forks es un refugio para los que perdimos a alguien especial. —dijo con voz más apagada de lo normal. Yo bajé la cabeza y me lamenté en silencio por ella. No quería imaginarme lo mucho que debía sufrir todos los días; quiero decir, tenía una vaga idea, pero ella parecía estar mucho más triste que yo. —Lamento si te estoy incomodando…

Sonreí fugazmente, era tan parecida a Edward. —No se preocupe, estoy bien. Yo… —era muy mala en esto, no podía ni consolarme a mí misma, menos iba a hacerlo por alguien más. —lo lamento, por lo de su esposo. Debe ser muy duro.

—No se lo deseo a nadie querida. —dijo, todo el tiempo mirando por la ventana. —Fue algo que a mí y a Edward nos destruyó. Pero lo que más me duele es no haber podido ayudar a mi hijo. Estaba tan absorbida por mi dolor que no pude acompañar el suyo. Él cambió mucho desde aquel día. —Hizo una pausa. —Toda su alegría, sus sonrisas, su música… todo se había ido, hasta… —dejó de mirar las nubes para mirarme a mí a los ojos. —Hasta que llegaste Bella.

Todas sus palabras me habían hecho sentir la piel de gallina. Estaba muy atenta escuchándola, hasta esa última frase. Abrí los ojos, sin entender mucho a qué se refería con eso.

—Ángela ha sido una muy buena amiga para él este tiempo, —continuó —pero nunca, en los últimos dos años, lo había visto tan contento, tan como antes; como en estas últimas semanas. Él había dejado de tocar el piano, y ahora empezó a tocar otra vez. No sabes lo importante que es eso para él… Y para mí también.

—No sabía que tocara. —Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Elizabeth me sonrió y me tomó una de las manos. —Tengo que agradecerte, Bella. Le has hecho tanto bien a mi hijo, más de lo que yo pude y puedo hacer. Parece que le hubieras vuelto la felicidad. Y eso es todo lo que me queda en esta vida, su felicidad.

—Yo… —sus palabras me llegaban al corazón, estaba muy emocionada. —No creo que yo sea la razón de ello, no tiene nada que agradecerme. Aunque me alegra mucho saber que él este mejor.

—Te aseguro que tienes, mucho, que ver Bella. El me habló mucho de ti desde que llegaste, y sé que también piensa en ti, todo el tiempo. Soy su madre Bella, y lo conozco como nadie. Y hoy he terminado de comprobarlo: la forma en que te mira, cómo sonríe y quiere asegurarse de que estés bien. Edward te adora. Eres muy importante para él, debes de saberlo.

Me había dejado sin palabras. No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Todo lo que yo había querido, desde que lo vi por primera vez era que Edward estuviera bien, y ser parte de su vida, como él lo había sido desde el primer momento. Ahora estaba empezando a serlo, pero lo que me estaba diciendo su madre eran cosas que simplemente no podían ser ciertas. ¿Acaso yo era tan importante para él como él lo era para mí? Imposible.

—Yo…

— ¿Está todo bien? —_uff, sí que te salvaste Bella._

—Muy bien. ¿No es así Bella?

—Claro. —dije, sonriéndole. Aún así, mi cabeza estaba maquinando miles de cosas a la vez. Estaba abrumada.

—Iba a llevarte a tu casa Bella, pero la tormenta está un poco fea. — ¿Tormenta? ¿En qué momento, precisamente, se había largado a llover? Miré por la ventana y sólo se veía una espesa capa de niebla y el vidrio mojado por la lluvia. Un rayo iluminó por segundo el cielo y mis ojos se abrieron con incredulidad, ¿cómo era posible que no hubiera notado _eso_? —Creo que será mejor que esperemos un poco antes de que te vayas.

—Sí, tienes razón. No se puede ver nada.

— ¿Vamos? —me dijo extendiéndome una mano con una linda sonrisa en el rostro. No pude evitar mirar en ese momento a Elizabeth, que miraba a su hijo con los ojos vidriosos y hasta con un destello de felicidad. Miré a Edward, tomé su mano y fuimos escaleras arriba.

Al llegar nuevamente a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Cuando lo noté me puse un poco nerviosa. No es que desconfiara de Edward ni nada por el estilo, pero después de la conversación con su mamá, tenía muchas dudas y cosas rondando en mi mente.

—No quiero parecer entrometido pero… —parecía preocupado y un poco asustado. — ¿podría saber de lo que hablaron? No tienes que decirme todo si no quieres, es sólo que… —dejó de hablar.

— ¿Qué? —lo animé.

—Bueno, mi madre no es de hablar mucho con la gente, mucho menos el primer día que las conoce. Ni siquiera habla conmigo más de la cuenta.

—Sólo… —no podía contarle lo que me había dicho, ni siquiera entendía demasiado de aquella conversación todavía. —emm… me hablo de ti.

Frunció el seño y se rascó la nuca, parecía estar muy inquieto. — ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo de mí?

—Nada…quiero decir, nada malo. Sólo que últimamente, te veía más contento que antes. Y dijo algo sobre… —No. No podía decirle que su madre me había dicho que _yo _era la responsable de ese cambio. Eso no podía ser cierto, y no quería quedar como una tonta o en evidencia de que a mí sí me había cambiado la vida, de cierta forma.

— ¿Algo sobre qué?

—Eh… —_vamos Bella, piensa en algo._ —sobre que… tocabas el piano.

—Oh. —Al principio pareció aliviarse de que fuera eso, pero unos segundos después, pasó algo que no creí posible: se ruborizó. No daba crédito a mis ojos, ¡¿Edward ruborizándose? ! Era la cosa más bella y tierna que jamás había visto. —M-mi padre me enseñó cuando tenía cinco años. La verdad es que cuando él murió dejé de tocar hasta que… hasta hace poco.

—No tenía idea. Me gustaría escucharte tocar algún día… —le dije sonriéndole.

Su rostro se iluminó en cuanto dije eso, y todo el rubor de sus mejillas desapareció. En su lugar, una enorme y abierta sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Era tan lindo cuando sonreía. Y cuando fruncía el seño. Y cuando se ruborizaba. Y… _¡concéntrate Bella!_

—Quizás…Claro, algún día.

Nos quedamos en su cuarto discutiendo sobre música y libros. Teníamos gustos muy parecidos, con ligeras diferencias., más que nada en lo que respecta a algunos de mis personajes favoritos como Romeo y Heathcliff. Nos reímos en varias ocasiones, y las palabras de Elizabeth estuvieron todo el tiempo revoloteándome en la cabeza.

Después de un tiempo, noté que ya estaba empezando a oscurecer. El tiempo, cuando estaba con Edward, parecía no tener ningún sentido. Por momentos las agujas del reloj se negaban a avanzar, y por otro, lo hacían a tal velocidad que era imposible notarlo. Sabía que ya tendría que irme, pero no quería hacerlo sin antes preguntarle algo. Era tonto en realidad, pero en verdad quería ser parte de la vida de Edward, lo más cerca que pudiera, y conocía muy bien mis límites; así que tenía que dejar algo en claro.

—Edward, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Cualquier cosa. —la determinación con la que dijo esas dos palabras me enfrió la piel.

—Somos amigos, ¿verdad?

Tardó un poco en contestar. Su rostro parecía sorprendido y confuso por la pregunta, pero había algo más que no pude identificar bien. —Claro que sí. En realidad… te convertiste en alguien muy importante para mí, Bella. —las palabras de Elizabeth atravesaron mi cerebro como un cuchillo: _"Edward te adora. Eres muy importante para él, debes de saberlo."_, pero escucharlo de sus labios era muy diferente. Se sentía demasiado bien; me sentía feliz.

—Yo…tú también eres importante para mí Edward. —Se lo dije de corazón.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, si eso era posible. Y sus ojos destilaban brillo, estaba totalmente perdida en ellos. Esos orbes esmeraldas eran hipnotizantes. Si quería, podía lograr que hiciera lo que él quisiera con sólo mirarme así por unos segundos. Sin que yo me diera cuenta, nuestros rostros se fueron acercando despacio, hasta quedar a centímetros el uno del otro. Recién fui capaz de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando el sonido de mi celular me hizo volver a la realidad como si me hubieran proporcionado un golpe en la cara. _Y te lo hubieras merecido, ¡¿qué rayos estuviste a punto de hacer Isabella? ! ¡¿Es que te volviste loca? !_

Contesté el celular antes de que mi propia mente me acecinara. — ¿Hola?

—Bella, ¿dónde estás? —Charlie sonaba preocupado. ¿Se habría hecho tan tarde?

—Lo siento papá. Estoy en la casa de Edward, creo que se nos hizo un poco tarde.

—Gracias a Dios. Creí que estabas viajando o algo así. No puedes salir de ahí Bella.

— ¿De qué estás hablando papá? — ¿A qué se refería con_ "no puedes salir de ahí"_?

—La tormenta está muy fuerte Bella, es muy peligroso. Y dicen que no parará hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Yo me quedaré en la comisaría, por suerte hay algunas celdas vacías. —dijo en forma de broma. — ¿Crees que a Edward le importe que te quedes a dormir esta noche?

_Mierda._

* * *

**_N/A:_** Bueno, como dije, acá está el cap nuevo. Gracias a las que votaron por que siguiera con esta historia, y a las que a pesar de todo, aún siguen ahí leyéndome. Espero que el cap les haya gustado, y prometo de ahora en mas tratar de subir mucho más seguido. No voy a por fechas porque siempre que hago eso no puedo cumplir mi palabra, pero será pronto.

En mi perfil voy a dejar el vestido de Bella de este cap y una foto de la casa donde viven Edward y su mamá. Y también estuve haciendo unas portadas para la historia. Espero pasen a verlas y después me dicen qué les pareció.

Les ruego que me dejen saber su opinión de este nuevo cap. Cualquier duda, pregunta, consejo o lo que sea, háganmelo saber, me es de muchísima ayuda, ya lo saben.

Y las que no lo hicieron POR FAVOR pasen por el OS que escribí para el concurso "New Year Contest" organizado por _Diario Twilight, _éste sábado empezaran las votaciones y su voto sería de gran ayuda.

No las aburro más, nos leemos pronto.

Besos Fríos.

_-B.S._


End file.
